A Prime's Mission
by Tazflyer
Summary: following the fall of the Decepticon citadel Darkmount the Autobots now re-group at a new base of operations, they will soon discover that the key of restoring Cybertron does not rest in the tools of a prime but has been with them the whole time.
1. Twilight of a Prime

Hey my people, I'm back with what I promised a few weeks back, the beginning of a new story following up the 'Hidden Dangers' Trilogy.

In 'Hidden Dangers' we dove into an issue that is an unfortunate reality in our nations school systems and it's devastating effects. In 'Recoil' we took a look inside of Miko's world and discovered that all is not as perfect as it seemed. In 'Revelations' we met her family, discovered more of Miko's hidden talents and learned that outward appearances and first impressions aren't always accurate. Now without any further ado, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, my dad owns the computer, however I do own the flash drive where my stories are stored on.

A Prime's Mission

Ch 1. Twilight of a Prime

It was during the end of the golden age when Optimus prime and Megatron were merely sparklings named Orion Pax and Megatronis, where the equality of Cybertronians had just began to wane. An aging prime stood on the porch of her dojo outside the City of Chaon with a worried expression of her face.

"_Master Syaori is everything alright?" _a young sparkling asked bowing to her

Shaken out of her thoughts she turned to the sparkling and smiled.

"_No, I am alright. Have the others meet me in the main chambers for the sword handling lessons, I'll be there in a moment."_

"_Yes, Master"_ the sparkling gets up and heads back inside to gather the rest.

'My dear pupils if you only knew the dangers that are on the horizon, I fear that I will not be able to protect you when they come.' her thoughts were once again interrupted when a siren sounded signaling her that there was trouble once again in the city. She vents heavily then goes inside where her students were all waiting for her to begin the lesson.

Vorns Later

It was a somber day on Cybertron, Syaori Prime the last of the original 13 primes had become one with the All Spark. The planet inhabitants bowed their heads as her hallow form was carried through the streets of Cybertron, the destination : The Hall of the Primes. The new master of the dojo lead the procession followed by her students, In the procession was a young sparkling named Wheeljack who was present at the moment she had passed. He carried her swords as if they were the most precious things to him. She had taken him on as her ward after his brush with trouble in the city of Iacon and taught him they way of the sword, honor and justice. As her body was laid to rest in her tomb and sealed 13 bells sounded throughout Cybertron signifying the burial of the 13th prime. Everyone left the hall of the primes and headed back to their homes Wheeljack remained and knelt before her tomb while clutching her swords.

"_What do I do now Master? Am I to stay at the Dojo?"_

"_You are to live as you see fit."_

A stunned Wheeljack turned and saw her behind him. The world around him faded as the prime stood before him. Wheeljack quickly bowed and placed the swords before her.

"_I've taught you well Wheeljack but now it is time for you to carve your own destiny."_

"_But how?"_

"_You are a bright young bot, going to school and becoming a productive member of society is a first step, after that it's up to you."_

"_I will master, you can count on me. I won't let you down."_

"_I know you won't."_ she fades away and the burial site comes back in to view. Wheeljack gets up and is about to walk away from the tomb but stops. He goes back places her swords on top of her tomb and bows once more then walks away leaving his old life behind to start a new one, one of his own choosing.

At the well of the All spark

Syaori Prime stood before Primus as well as her predecessors about to join them.

"_Wait Syaori" _said Primus

"_What is wrong Primus?"_

_We know that you have reached the end of your life and like all Cybertronians must join the all spark but there is darkness on the horizon and our world will become consumed by corruption, greed inequality and soon after war." _said the Primes in unison

"_What must I do?"_

"_A distant world will become swept up in our conflict, you must travel there and wait for our compatriots and lead them back here to restore order to our planet." _said Primus

"_How can I do this? My body it is…."_

"_You must choose a new form so your abilities are hidden until they arrive." _answered the primes

"_Why have I been chosen for this mission?"_

"_Your code of honor, justice and peace is what makes a Prime. However it is your selfless actions that made you worthy for this mission." _

"_Now go Syaori, our planet's future rest on your spark." _said Primus

Syaori Prime transformed into a ball of light and shot off into the atmosphere.

"_Primus, are you certain that Syaori will find our brethren in time?" _asked Solaris Prime

"_I know she will succeed." _said Primus

The orb of light traveled through star system after star system searching for this endangered world that primus spoke of. Finally after vorns of searching it reached a small planet covered mostly by water and seven landmass. The orb traveled to a small island where she happened upon a young woman being pulled from a river and carried to a shrine. It watched as they assessed her and said that she would not survive the night. When the men left her to be at peace, the orb transformed back into Syaori Prime. The young woman came to and looked at her.

"_Are you here to take me to paradise?"_

"_No, I am here because I need your help."_

"_I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help. I am dying from my injuries."_

"_If you were given another chance, would you help me then?"_

"_Yes, I would."_

Syaori Prime placed her hands on the young woman and energy flowed from her to the young woman. The young woman's body glowed blue, her eyes turned from brown to cyan blue then glowed. When the blue light faded Syaori was gone and the young woman sat up, tears flowing from her eyes.

_"I understand, I will help you Syaori Prime." _

A/N: so what do you think? You know what to do but leave no flame-age please.


	2. A small win

Wow a lot of traffic on the first chapter, Yay. I guess it's on to the next chapter. I'll try and update at least once a day till the story is complete but no promises cause Fridays-Sundays till labor day I working 10 ½ to 11 ½ shifts at an amusement park so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Never owned Transformers: prime , never will. That's Hasbro's property.

Ch 2. A Small win is still a win

Present day

It had been a few hours after the fall of Darkmount and Fowler thanking the everyone for their contributions. June had went to go get some food for the group leaving the Autobots to discuss what is next.

Jack walked up to Optimus with a relieved smile on his face.

_"Is everything alright Jack?_" Optimus asked

_"We're so glad to have you back. You had us worried for a while when we didn't hear from you."_

_"Ahem"_ Ultra Magnus said looking down at him

"_It is alright Ultra Magnus, these humans are our friends."_

_"Yeah, so lighten up soldier boy."_ said Miko

_"I beg your pardon"_

_"She means that while it's quiet, take a breather and don't be so uptight."_ said Sapphire.

_"I'll take a breather when we win against the Decepticons."_

_"You did win, you took out Megatron's Citadel."_ said Raf

_"You call that a victory over our enemies?"_

_"It's a start."_ said Opal

_"You are all here and alive. And you also returned something important to us."_ said Jack

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Hope"_ said Miko _" Something that we nearly lost when we split up and the base went down. We didn't know where we were or anybody else, if they were ok or alive. However small this victory may be that's better than nothing."_

June had walked into the room just in time to here what Miko said and smiled

_"I agree with Miko. When I saw the base destroyed the first thing I thought of was Jack my son was in there. Then the rest of the children, then all of you. I didn't see anyone or thing come out I thought the worst. But I remembered that they had a ground bridge and must of escaped. Being a mother I worry about my son, especially when I'm not around to keep an eye on him. But I'm glad that he has such good and powerful friends to look after him when I can't."_

Ultra Magnus let both Miko's and June's words seep in.

_"I just came to let the gang know that dinner is ready. I'm sure that the Autobots have a lot to discuss."_ continued June

She ushered the children out of the hanger and into the mess hall to grab a bite to eat.

_"Quite a unique group of life forms you've assembled. How did you come across them?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

_"Jack found me, I was trying to shake some cons that were tailing me in a parking lot. He spotted me coming out of work and was admiring my bodywork. He got on and was talking about buying a bike like me when I was spotted by the cons I took off with him. I let him off but the cons mistook him as an ally and went after him so I had to go back for him."_ explained Arcee

_"Raf spotted the three of us fighting the cons near his neighborhood and Miko spotted Jack talking to Arcee in the alley near their school."_ Finished Bulkhead

_"What about the Spark Split humans and the older adults?"_

_"June was kidnapped by Arachnid and M.E.C.H. a milita obsessed with high tech machines to lure me out into the open."_

_"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison with this country's Military."_ explained Optimus

"_As far as the twins Sapphire and Opal, they snuck inside of me following Miko and found out about us."_ said Bulkhead

_"And how are they useful to this team?"_

_"That's a question I once asked."_ said Ratchet _"But then I came to realize that all the humans have their strengths. Jack is like Optimus, strong and will make a great leader one day but has a reckless streak like Smokescreen trying to prove himself. Rafael has helped me many times with computer glitches and to solve a problem out in the field. With his help we managed to download the entire Iacon database on to our systems. The twins have proven to be quite and asset as well by giving sound advice when needed. And Miko is stronger than most would think. She has endured so much yet has the ability to bounce back fairly quickly, her heart knows no bounds or limits."_

_"She's a true wrecker, sir. Blasted Hardshell with missiles from the Jackhammer when I was down and he was trying to snuff-my spark."_ said Wheeljack

_"She was shot by a fellow student that was bullied and nearly died. She's still friends with him."_ Added Bulkhead

_"Miko is much of a member of team Prime as the others."_ finished Arcee

Just then Agent Fowler came in with a sheet of paper.

_"I know you guys are without a real base of operations but your in luck in the Yuma area of Arizona there's another missile silo that is not in use you can use it to slowly rebuild."_

_"Excellent we can use some of the Harvengers tech to re-establish a means of a ground bridge."_ said Ratchet

"I_f you need help Ratchet you know where to find it."_ said Raf walking in the room with everyone else

_"Beep chirp chirp whirl" _said Bumblebee

_"What did he say?_" asked Fowler

_"He asked if I wasn't coming"_

_"I don't recommend that they stay behind Optimus."_ said Arcee

_"That's how the cons where able to grab them the last time."_ added Smokescreen _" They would be better off under our protection, Sir"_

_"Agreed."_ said Optimus

_"Besides, you guys would need a face cover while you travel anyway."_ said Miko

_"Then it's decided the children will go with you."_ said June

_"Mom, are you sure?"_

_"As long as you are with Arcee, I won't worry as much."_

_"Thanks mom"_

_"When do we leave Optimus?_" asked Smokescreen

_"Tonight."_

"_Hey guys are we forgetting something?"_ asked Miko

_"What's up?"_

_"We need a vehicle mode for Ultra Magnus, I think that ship of his would stick out at a missile silo."_

_"Since you mentioned it why don't you accompany him to pick one out."_ said Optimus

"_Where's the nearest highway?"_

_"Why do we need a highway?"_

_"That's where we will find Semis, duh?"_ Miko walked out of the hanger

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus then Ratchet

_"Don't worry you will get use to it."_

Ultra Magnus followed Miko out of the hanger to find a Semi truck for him to scan so they can get on the road to the new base.

A/N: Questions, thoughts, concerns Let me know


	3. Alt modes and brooding attitudes

Hey guys, this story seems to be gaining momentum so keep it up, really appreciate the follows and the reviews. Here's ch.3

Disclaimer: You all know by now who owns what.

Ch 3. Alt Modes and Brooding Attitudes

On a cliff few miles from military base overlooking a major highway

"_So what are we looking for?" _asked Ultra Magnus

_"Well in order to find a good vehicle mode for you to blend in on earth you look on a highway." _responded Miko

"_I see and what kind of vehicle are we looking for?"_

"_Something that fits you body type." _

_"Right"_

"_Well, your too big to be a two-wheeler, so Motorcycles are out. Your too Boxy to be a car, and too bulky to be an SUV." _

Ultra Magnus vented heavily as she described what wouldn't fit him.

"_Well, You have successfully eliminated all of the vehicles on your planet."_

"_Not all of them, just ones that wouldn't be a good fit for you." _

Just then Miko looked at the exhaust pipes coming out of his back, they reminded her of what the old Optimus looked like.

"_A Truck"_

"_A What?"_

"_A Semi Truck."_

"_What is a Semi Truck?"_

"_It was Optimus's old vehicle mode, a Semi Truck with a trailer."_

"_So you are saying that I should copy Optimus."_

"_Well you are his commander after all and it's makes more sense seeing as the exhaust pipes look like Semi truck exhaust pipes anyway."_

"_Very well, let us locate a Semi Truck then."_

Both of them turned their attention to the highway to look for the right truck to pass.

On the Nemesis

Lying on the medical berth with some wires attached to his frame is the brooding leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

'How could this have happened? I had the Autobots on the run, had this puny planet in my grasp. Now I'm back to where I started from with the new addition Ultra Magnus and the new and improved Optimus Prime in command.'

Knock out entered the infirmary to check on Megatron.

"_Good morning my lord, how are you feeling?"_

"_How am I feeling? I lost Darkmount, the means of controlling this world and the Autobots are still not at my mercy and you ask me "HOW AM I FEELING?"_

"_Easy my liege you suffered a massive energon leak when we got back on the ship, I stabilized you with shockwave's assistance and you should be back on your feet in no time."_

Starscream entered the room to check on Megatron.

"_Starscream I hope you come bearing some news about the Autobots location."_

"_Not as of yet my lord but I have sent a small armada to guard the Harvenger incase the Autobots try to utilize its technology."_

"_Excellent Starscream for once you have not disappointed me today."_

"_Yes well, it is only a matter of time before the Autobots are vanquished and this universe is under your control."_

Megatron leans back on his berth and smirks. _"You certainly have a way with words Starscream."_

Just outside the base

"_Autobots, we currently do not have a direct means of travel to the new base seeing as Ultra Magnus's ship was damaged in the raid of Darkmount. So the only logical solution will be to drive there." _stated Optimus

"_Sweet road trip" _said Miko

"_Being as such the children will be accompanying us for their protection as well as our cover" _

"_Well if we keep to the major highways and maintain the speed limit we should be fine." _said Jack

"_You hear that Kid? No speeding." _said Bulkhead

"_Ok, ok I get it. I've learned my lesson from the last time." _said Smokescreen

June came out of the hanger with the kids emergency bag that they had with them.

"_I replenished your emergency packs with stuff that you would need."_

"_Thanks Mom"_

"_Thanks a lot Mrs. Darby" _said Raf

"_I made sure there's first aid supplies in your bags as well." _

"_Aren't you coming with us?" _asked Miko

"_I needed here, there's still a lot of injured soldiers and not enough doctors." _

"_June rest assured that Jack and the others will be under our protective watch." _said Optimus

"_Thank you Optimus."_

June stepped back after hugging Jack and the others then joined Agent Fowler.

"_Jack while traveling during the night you will be riding with Smokescreen."_

"_Ok"_

"_Sapphire you will accompany Wheeljack." _said Optimus

"_I'm Cool with that." _

"_And Opal, you will accompany Ultra Magnus"_

"_Sir, surly Smokescreen or one of the others will be able to take her on." _he said to Optimus quietly

"_Why do I have the feeling he isn't to thrilled about this whole thing?" _said Opal to her sister

"_Oh relax, he seems to be like Ratchet you just need to get to know him."_

_"That's easy for you to say, you're riding in a Ferrari look-a-like."_

"_Commander, you must utilize this time to get to know our human friends and fully acclimate yourself to this planet for the time being." _said Optimus

"_Yes sir"_

"_Autobots, transform and prepare to roll-out."_

All the Autobots transformed down to the vehicle modes, Arcee activating her rider holoform. The kids got into their assigned guardians. As June and Fowler stood back watching them rev their engines waiting for Optimus's orders, tears came to June's eyes as she saw Smokescreen's door close with Jack inside.

"_Autobots, Roll out!"_

Team Prime pulls out of the base and heads to the highway. Their destination: Yuma, Arizona. Home to the new Autobot base.

"_When should we contact Miko and Raf's families to let them know that they're alright?" _asked June

"_Leave that to me, right now we just need to focus on getting our houses back in order_."

June and Agent Fowler went back inside, Fowler to his office and June to the infirmary to get some rest.

A/N: whew my hands are tired, going to bed. You know what to do.


	4. Road Trip

Good Morning ya'll, got ch. 4 here for ya. We are in day one of the road trip to Yuma, Arizona. And Let's just say things start off on the wrong foot with Ultra Magnus and Opal.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, I was born around when G1 came out.

Ch.4 Road Trip

Early Morning greets the 8 vehicle convoy on an empty highway with a supped-up Red and Blue Semi leading the way.

_"Autobots, what's your status."_

_"Ultra Magnus here, charge is still in power down mode."_

_"Smokescreen here sir, Jack is still asleep as well."_

_"Beep, Chirp, Bleepity bleep,"_

_"Wheeljack here, Sapphire is still drooling on my seat."_

*Chuckles*_ "So is Miko, but that's coming from the drool on my window."_

_"Well at least drool is easier to clean."_ said Arcee jokingly

_"These humans certainly sleep a lot."_

_"They are still in their developmental stages Ultra Magnus. They require at least 8 hrs of rest before they can be fully functional during the day. They went to sleep around 11:30 last night and it is now 6 am, they should be coming out of recharge in about two more hours or so."_ supplied Ratchet

_"Of course doctor."_

_"Optimus, I'm picking up radar tracking."_ said Arcee

_"Cons?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

_"Negative, we would've been fired upon by now."_

_"It's probably a state trooper looking for speeders."_ said Bulkhead

_"Speed limit is about 65 on state highways."_ said Smokescreen

_"Current speed is about 60."_ supplied Optimus

Sure enough as they came around the bend there was a state trooper but he was already occupied with a car he had caught speeding.

_"Good work Arcee"_

_"Thank you Optimus"_

_"Everyone keep alert, though we may only encounter human law enforcement, we are still about 2 days journey from the new base."_

_"Yes sir"_ everyone said

3 hours later

_"BUUUUURRRRRRPPP!"_

_"What was that?"_ asked smokescreen

Then everyone heard Sapphire laughing over the com-link

_"Nice one Opal, I'm sure you rattled a couple of audio receptors with that one."_

_"Sorry, that's just something I tend to do every morning."_

_"Awesome"_ said Miko while laughing herself

A blush colored Opal's face as she sat up and stretched.

_"Good morning, Ultra Magnus"_

_"I'm not certain of the amusement in the evacuation of one's exhaust."_

_"Maybe it's because you haven't programmed a sense of humor into your systems as of yet."_

_"You should watch your tone human. You are addressing a superior officer."_

_"Superior? Please we all know that Optimus had pulled your tail pipe out the fire when Megatron laid the smack down on you."_

_"Ooh"_ said Sapphire listening in

_"Your sister has quite a mouth on her."_ said Wheeljack

_"You don't know the have of it."_

_"Listen here Missy, you humans haven't the scope to understand what we have endured for centuries." _said Ultra Magnus_  
_

_"Yeah? Well you don't know a damn thing about us to even begin to understand our world, your forgetting who's help you relied on to take down Darkmount. We have injustice, we have wars amongst ourselves and we have those who fight to bring peace and stability to our world for future generations just like you."_ shot back Opal

_"I fail to see the similarities."_

_"That's not only what you fail at."_

_"Scrap"_ said Arcee

_"Whoa"_ said Bulkhead

_"I'll say"_ said Miko

_"Easy, sis"_

_"Perhaps you should open your processor and your spark, maybe then you'll see that we aren't as different as you think."_

_"That's enough Opal."_ said Optimus

_"Maybe a pit-stop is in order for us to stretch out legs and clear the air."_

_"I'll look up a decent spot to rest so you guys can transform without being seen."_ said Raf

_"Raf your finally awake."_ said Jack

_"Actually that burp woke me up, but I was listening to the whole thing."_

Raf pulls up a map of the area and finds a suitable spot._ "How about here? It has a water source so we can wash up and has plenty of tree cover so you won't be seen from the air._" he forwards the information to Optimus.

_"Good thinking Raf."_ Optimus pulls off the highway onto a dirt road and leads the others to the area on the map.

Once they stop the kids hopped out of the Autobots and back away as they transform and rest.

_"Here I thought that Miko was the only one who showed a lack of respect for authority."_ said Ultra Magnus

_"Oh no Opal has respect for authority, she just don't like anyone who acts like a condescending aft-hole."_ said Sapphire

Wheeljack bust out laughing when she said that _"Whew, man she's got you pegged."_

_"Wheeljack?"_ questioned Optimus

He stifled his laughter and cleared his throat.

_"My Apologies, Sir"_

_"Opal, we are a team. And as such must respect each other."_

_"Sorry Optimus"_

_"However, we must also leave ourselves open to learn about each other, and not be so condescending."_

_"My apologies Optimus"_

_"Well, were gonna go wash up and put some fresh clothes on. We'll be back."_ said Jack

_"Arcee and Bumblebee will accompany you."_

Arcee and Bumblebee walked with the kids to the water and split up guys with bee, girls with Cee.

_"Can you believe him? 'Don't have the scope to understand what we endured' he acts like he's the only one with problems."_ said Opal

_"I know he can be a hard-aft but he's a good mech and Optimus's most trusted commanding officer. It will take some getting to know him to find it."_ said Arcee

"Well at least he apologized." said Miko

_"To Optimus, not to me."_

_"Technically you didn't either."_ said Sapphire

_"True, I guess I have to be the bigger person and apologize huh?"_

_"Probably"_

_"Fine"_

The girls finished washing up and was starting to do each others hair. Miko was looking at her reflection in the river while sapphire was working on opal's hair. Arcee looked over at her and walked over.

_"Something on your mind?"_

_"I've been thinking about everything, loosing the base being separated. Do you think that any of this would of happened if Jack hadn't of see you that day?"_

_"Probably, more or less it probably would of happened sooner that it did."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, because we wouldn't of had the advantage that you 5 have given us. Without Raf, this place would have been over-run with undead Cybertronians with Megatron leading them. Without you we wouldn't of gained half of the energon formula and saved Bulkhead's mind by forcing it out. Without Jack, I would of be consumed by my lust for revenge and killed Arachnid and Starscream for Cliffjumper and Tailgate. You see Miko in meeting all of you, you gave us something just as important."_

_"What's that?"_

_"A true reason to defend your world?"_

_"Thanks Arcee"_

_"Aww it's a Kodiak moment."_ said Sapphire

_"I've been thinking about cutting my hair again."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah if we're going to a place that's hot I need a hairstyle that's off my neck."_

_"I like the style you had when you came back to school."_ Said Sapphire

_"You think you can put some other colors in it?"_

_"I have some Hair Snap Paints, what colors do you want?"_ asked Opal

_"What do you have?"_

Opal opened her make up kit and reveled several colors including an Pearl white and a metallic camo green.

_"These two"_ Miko picked up the white and the green.

_"Colors of the wreckers. Let's get started"_

_"And I look in your bag to find the perfect outfit to go with it."_ said Sapphire

Arcee laughed as the girls got busy on Miko's new look and decided to give themselves a makeover as well.

A/N: another chapter in the books, stay tuned to find out the complete look for Miko and we run into the family of Sapphire and Opal.


	5. New Looks and New Impressions

Good evening, my people. I'm back with ch 5 and ya'll know what that means, new looks and meeting the twins family.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, The songs from Xena: Warrior Princess are property of MCA Television limited

Ch. 5 New Looks and New Impressions

It was about an hour when the kids were done freshen up. Opal just got done brushing Miko's bang and slicking it down a little while humming a song.

_"What song is that?"_

_"It's something our grandmother, Nene used to sing when we travel. She's Bulgarian."_

_"Cool, you must have a atlas for a family."_

_"Not necessarily, she's not really our grandmother. We just call her that because she's like a grandmother to everyone."_ said Sapphire walking up with some clothes

_"So what you got?"_ asked Opal

_"Well going with the style of hair I've chosen this."_ she laid out a hot magenta halter tank that was underneath a black see-thru Kimono shrug and black and hot magenta cyber Goth shorts with suspender pants legs.

_"Nice."_ said Miko with a gleaming smile

_"Come on, we gotta get back."_ said Arcee

Back with the others

*sighs* _"How long does it take to become clean?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

_"With girls? I say about 3 hours or so."_ said Jack

_"We don't have that long."_

_"Maybe something happened to them."_ said Smokescreen

"_Arcee would of signaled by now."_

_"Gledai ma, gledai, pilence lale, nagledai misa_

_Dneska sum tuka, pilence lale, utre ma niama."_

_"What's that?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

Coming into view was the girls accompanied by Arcee and they were singing Nene's song. Sapphire began it again then was joined by Opal then Miko

_"Gledai ma, gledai, pilence lale, nagledai misa_

_Dneska sum tuka, pilence lale, utre ma niama."_

As they arrived the others managed to really get a good look at them.

Miko's hair was once again short, with her pink bang now with metallic green and pearl white fade effect so it looked like one color fades into another. She was wearing the outfit that sapphire picked out for her. Sapphire was wearing a black pleated skirt with black lacing and three chains cascading from the belt on the side and matching suspender pants. Her shirt was a white t-shirt with slashes along the back and netting on the sleeves her hair was still long but it was corn-rolled into two pig tails which became four braids out of each pigtail. Opal's outfit consisted of a black panels over a light green tapering skirt with a thigh length black skirt panel on one side. Her shirt was a black tank top with a light green halter insert with matching green peace bird etched on the shirt. Her hair was also braided but it was pulled back and part of it was wrapped around a bigger braid to create a ponytail.

_"Wow"_

That was all that Jack could say as the girls made it up to the group

_"You had put us, 3 hrs behind schedule with this pit stop."_ said Ultra Magnus

_"It hasn't been three hours, it's was 45 mins."_ shot back Opal

_"Not according to Jack, he said that it takes a girl 3 hrs to get ready."_

_"Oh really?"_ said Sapphire looking over at Jack

_"Well, uh…I didn't mean the way it sounded."_

_"I starting to figure out why your name it Jack."_ said Miko

All three walked a way and headed for either bulkhead or Wheeljack. Even Arcee gave him a disapproving look and transformed. _"You're riding with Smokescreen."_

_"Real smooth, Jack"_ said Raf

_"What, it wasn't like you weren't thinking the same thing."_

_"Yeah but I'm still riding with my guardian. Sometime's it pays to keep your mouth shut."_

He walks away and heads to a transformed bumblebee.

_"Way to throw me under the bus, Sir"_ Jack walks away and heads to smokescreen and heads out.

_"Threw him under a bus?"_

_"It's an earth expression, it means what was mentioned should not have been."_ said Optimus

_"These humans are very confusing."_

Back on the road an uneasy bulkhead had a miffed Miko to contend with.

_"So… uh… Like the hair?"_

_"Can you be leave Jack? 'Girls take 3 hours to get ready.' please at least we like to some sort of coordination with what we wear instead of just throwing on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans."_

_"I guess, he doesn't understand the complexities of female fashion?"_

_"You know what Bulk? Despite what you yourself may think, you pretty smart."_

_"Thanks"_

Up ahead in Wheeljack, Sapphire and Opal were having a similar conversation.

_"Did Ultra Magnus always have such a clutch up his tailpipe?"_ asked Sapphire

_"Yeah, unfortunately he did. He wasn't the type to really let loose but he was a great commander."_

_"What was he like?_" asked Opal

_"He was the commanding officer of me and Bulkhead's war unit "The Wreckers" We took on missions no one else wanted or could pull off."_

_"Black-Ops"_ both girls said

_"Right, he didn't really care for the methods that we used as long as we got it done. After the planet went dark we all scattered."_

_"How many are left?_" asked Opal

_"Not that many I wager, Seaspray was killed by a proximity bomb planted by Dreadwing. Pyro died in a cloud of Tox-en. Rotorstorm was killed protecting 'the Arc' the Autobot transport ship. Springer is the only one that we haven't heard from, he was last seen defending Cybertron instead of escaping on 'the arc'."_

_"So there's a possibility that Springer could come and help us."_ said Sapphire

_"Possibly, but lets get to where we're going first. Oh and give the commander a break, he's never one to be too friendly."_

_"We'll try."_ said Opal.

_"That's all I ask"_

They sat there in the quiet as Wheeljack drove.

_"So Miko is a wrecker right?"_ asked Sapphire

_"I guess she didn't tell you the story."_

_"What story?"_ asked Opal

Wheeljack went on to tell them the story of what happened to bulkhead and Miko going along with him to get revenge on Hardshell for what he did to Bulkhead.

Soon enough the convoy reached a small town which had a lot of traffic going through it. They saw tents and animals and the twins knew exactly what it was. When they had stopped because of the traffic the girls saw the sign advertising it.

_"Oh my gosh."_ said Sapphire

_"What?"_ asked Wheeljack

_"The circus, it's our uncle's"_

_"Really?"_

While traffic was at a stand-still Opal and Sapphire jumped out of Wheeljack and headed in.

Wheeljack quickly closed his door and radioed Optimus

_"They recognized the sign, it belongs to their uncle's circus."_

*Sighs* "_We'll have to pull-over and have the other retrieve them before nightfall."_ said Optimus

_"Optimus, with all due respect, with the circus in town I don't think we'll be getting out of here until it's done for the night."_ said Jack

_"Very well we will pull in to a rest stop and have you go and find Sapphire and Opal."_

All the Autobots manage their way through traffic and found the local truck-stop and let the kids out.

Looking around the girls were searching for their uncle, but someone else found them first.

"_Is that my two little gems I see?"_

_"Nene?"_ they turn around to see a little elderly woman wearing a floral skirt and a white shirt with a shawl and bandana over her hair standing behind them with a wooden cane.

_"Nene!"_ both girls hugged the woman_ "we've missed you, so much"_

_"Oh my girls, when I saw the news reports I feared the worst."_

_"We're fine Nene"_ said Sapphire

_"We were passing through town with our friends and…. Oh no."_ said opal

_"What is it dear?"_

_"We totally ditched our friends in the traffic jam."_

_"Oh, I'm sure they're fine."_

_"There you two are." _said Jack

_"Sorry that we ditched you guys but when we saw who it was we just had to try and see him."_

_"Well, we told the others that with this traffic we won't be going anywhere till after the circus is over tonight."_

_"Good you are staying, perhaps you would show your friends what stars you are."_ said Nene

_"What do you say guys? Wanna hang out under the big top?"_

_"Sure but we gotta meet up with the others first._" said Raf

_"Good I'll let your uncle know that you are here."_

_"Oh before we split, Nene this is our friends from school Jack, Raf and Miko. Guys this is Nene."_

_"Hi"_

_"How are you"_

_"Nice to meet you._"

The group left Nene to find Optimus and the others and let them know where they are going and what time they will be back.

A/N: chapter 5 is done. Next chapter Sapphire and Opal put on a show and the Autobots meet Nene. Oh BTW pieces of Miko, Sapphire and Opals outfits can be found on my page on Pintrest. Just look for Tizera and its under Miko's Closet


	6. Showtime

What's up everybody, I'm here with chapter 6 and it's show time. Plus Nene will have a nice talk with the Autobots.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Ch 6. Showtime

The gang had made it back to Optimus and the others after meeting Nene to let them know what's going on.

_"Look Optimus, we're sorry that we ran off but this is probably the only chance we'll have to see our family._" started Sapphire

_"We're sure agent Fowler has contacted Raf's and Miko's families to let them know that they're ok but our family doesn't exactly trust the government. So this was our chance to let them know that we're fine."_ finished Opal

"_We have been invited to watch the show tonight."_ said Raf

_"We shouldn't be wasting time with this, we have a very important mission to finish."_ said Ultra Magnus

_"There is no way that we could get through all of that traffic while the show is going on, everything is at a stand still."_ said Ratchet

_"Very well, but we'll need a vantage point so we can keep a watch on you."_ said Optimus

_"Well the performance space is outdoors where you will be able to see us the entire time and there's a tented area for performers vehicles where you can park near so you won't be seen."_ supplied Opal

_"I've heard of these human circuses but I've never seen one before. This should be quite an educational experience."_ said Smokescreen

_"Great, let's go."_ said Miko

The kids got into the Autobots and lead them to where they wouldn't be seen but still able to enjoy the show. The group got into the dressing room area and found Nene who was now with Sapphire and Opal's Uncle

_"Uncle Miles"_

_"There's my girls"_

The twins ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. He lifted the girls and swung them around.

_"I've been watching the news, I'm so glad that you are safe."_

_"We've missed you too."_

_"So who are your friends?"_

_"This is Jack, Raf and Miko they're from school."_

_"So all of you were evacuated from the same area."_

_"Yeah, our families know where we are, our escorts thought we could use a night of fun."_ said Jack

"_Well you're amongst family here so come on in and enjoy the show."_

Uncle miles lead Jack, Miko and Raf to front row seats and the twins headed to the dressing rooms, Nene looked behind her and saw the Autobots parked near the tent and smiled then followed the girls.

_"I don't like the way she looked at us, you think she's on to us?"_ asked Smokescreen

_"Highly doubtful but maintain your cover."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages. Welcome to the grandest show on earth: Cirque de International"_ said Uncle Miles from center ring

The crowd cheered as the show began. Meanwhile Nene walked out of the arena and towards the tent but didn't go inside she went around the tent to where the Autobots were parked. She walked around each of the bots, looking through some of their windows, tapping on their tires with her cane.

_"Hmm tire is a little low on this side, you might want to get that looked at."_ she said to Ratchet

Ratchet internally checked to see if she was right and sure enough the tire pressure on his front right was off.

_"Quite an interesting group of vehicles my gems have come across. Especially you"_ she points her cane to Ultra Magnus and Optimus

_"It's alright if you don't want to speak, but I knew you existed before all of this happened. When I was a little girl, I immigrated from my home country of Bulgaria to New York City in 1912. My father worked in the shipping yards for many years. When I was coming home from school one evening my father was attacked by hooligans and was seriously hurt. They saw me and came after me, I ran as fast as I could and hid inside a car until they passed by."_

[Flashback]

Heavy breathing and running footsteps echoed through the alley as a young Nene ran from her pursuers.

_"Where'd she go?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"This way."_

She saw a strange looking vehicle parked in a another alleyway. It was Red with chrome on the wheels and bull horns on the front. Hearing the running footfalls she quickly ran to it praying that the door was unlocked. To her luck it was and she quickly hopped in and climbed to the backseat to hide. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched, not by her pursuers but by the car itself. It quietly scanned her as she had covered her face and was praying in her native tongue. The vehicle sense the presence of the humans she was running from and drove away with her inside. Keeping to the shadows the vehicle came to a stop near a police station.

_"You'll be safe here"_

Nene looks up to find where she was but couldn't find the person who the voice belonged to. She cautiously gets out and looks around to see if anyone was there.

_"See ya around."_

Nene whips around to see the car driving down the road and into the darkness. She stood there for a few minutes to process what had happened. She realized that she didn't see a driver when the car had pulled away. "Thank you" she said and she ran inside the station to get help for her father and to report the men that were chasing her.

[end flashback]

_"I will never forget what that nice car did for me. Sadly I never truly got a chance to thank him."_

Arcee knew who she was talking about 'Cliff you idiot, you broke Autobot rule number 1. Glad you did.' she thought to herself

_"Ladies and gentlemen please direct your attention to the skies. High above is our world famous trapeze act featuring for one night only: The Gem-ini Twins, Sapphire and Opal."_

The spotlight shown on them both, they were wearing full bodysuits Sapphires was a crystal blue with ocean blue colored stones on her chest and lower right leg. Opal's was a iridescent white with diamond colored stones across her chest and left leg.

The music started and the catching partners made their way to the middle and waited for the girls. Then the girls started their routine swinging out to their partners using the underhanded tumble they were caught and tossed over to the other side.

_"As you can see my gems have a quality about them, that has with stood the test of time. They have their fathers heart and soul but their mothers sharp tongue. They had a difficult beginning to their lives, to have their mother abandon them, then to discover she had buried her pass in a marriage and birth of two sons. Their lives were just as complex as yours if you only stop and look."_

The Autobots listened to her words as the girls finished up the aerial routine.

_"Ah here comes the finale, the Gemini tuck and twist."_

The girls released from their partners and tucked themselves up and twisted three times then caught the bars and swung back to their original sides to finish the song and routine. The crowd jumped to their feet in thunderous applause and cheers as the partners and the twins bowed and came down. A new song began and all of the performers came out and danced in the final song, Sapphire and Opal pulling Jack Miko and Raf into the center ring to join them. Nene looked at the Autobots.

_"Thank you for all that you have done and continuing to look after my gems."_

She gets up and starts to walk away, her sight started to blur and her breathing became heavier. She started to lean on her wooden cane more.

The gang came out of the performers entrance laughing and chatting with each other Opal looked over and saw Nene near the Autobots

_"Nene?"_

Nene collapses as Opal runs over to catch her.

_"Nene!"_

The rest run over to them as Opal tries to wake her up.

_"Sis, go get uncle miles."_

_"UNCLE MILES! UNCLE MILES"_ Sapphire calls running to the arena

_"Nene hold on, please hold on."_

Ratchet rolled forward slowly_ "I'm sorry Opal, she has become one with your planets all-spark."_

_"No, she can't be gone."_ she rests her head on Nene's still chest and cries.

Uncle Miles and Sapphire come out of the arena with the rest to see Opal crying over Nene. Sapphire turned to her uncle and started to cry as well.

Later on in a field there was a bonfire with a wrapped up corpse on the top of it. Sapphire and Opal sung a mournful melody as the others hugged each other for support. When the song was done Uncle Miles stepped forward.

_"Naomi Ponchetco, but to all of us she was Nene. She was born in Velingrad, Bulgaria in 1901. Her family immigrated to the U.S. in 1912 where she lived a long and healthly life, though she never married or bore any children, we like a family to her like she was to us. She will be greatly missed by all."_ Uncle Miles walks away from the fire and stands with the twins.

The girls once again sing as the others place flowers at the dying fire. A little ways back the Autobots observed the ceremony, Ultra Magnus had a new out look on the humans.

_"Such frail creatures on this earth, they hold life so dear and loved ones closer that their very passing effects them so."_

_"They hold each other in the same regard as we do, Commander. It would be wise to have a new sense of self when dealing with humans."_ said Optimus

The fire had completely extinguished and the ashes were collected into an urn. The children said their good-byes and well wishes and left to join the Autobots. They were given a few things to take with them.

_"They are on their way to Bulgaria to scatter Nene's ashes. It was her last wish that she'd be returned home."_ said Opal

_"You're not going with them?"_ asked Smokescreen

_"Not unless you guys can fit on the plane."_ said Sapphire

_"And besides we don't wanna break up the group. I've still yet to hear Ultra Magnus laugh."_

_"That may take some doing."_ said Wheeljack

_"Team Prime let's load up."_ said Ultra Magnus

_"Hey Jack"_ called Arcee

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why don't you ride with me tomorrow. I figured you learned your lesson._

_"Thanks Arcee."_

Everyone got into their assigned guardians and waited for Optimus's orders

_"Autobots roll out."_

Team Prime left the town and were on their way once again to Yuma and the new base.

A/N: There, done. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Syaori Appears

Good afternoon, my people. I'm back with chapter 7 and we got trouble, but fear not an unexpected surprise and shocking revelation will present itself to save the day.

Disclaimer: Hasbro studios owns Transformers prime. However I am now the proud owner of seasons 1 and 2 on DVD.

Ch.7 Syaori Appears

The mood was somber in the convoy. The Autobots witnessed the passing and memorial of Nene, Sapphire and Opal's adopted grandmother a few hours ago. The rest of the group was asleep in their assigned guardians, Opal however was wide awake looking out of Ultra Magnus window.

"_Nene seemed…nice" _said Ultra Magnus

"_She was. She looked after me and Sapphire when we were adopted by our uncle, our father's older brother. Since our mom wasn't in the picture, Nene was kinda like our grandmother that we never knew."_

"_Why wasn't she there?"_

"_It's a common problem on our planet, young teenage couples not smart enough to use protection."_

"_Protection from what?"_

"_Creating offspring. There's many preventative measures to ensure that doesn't happen but are highly under utilized."_

"_Isn't that the purpose bonding, to have offspring?"_

"_At a certain age, mentality and are financially equipped to have offspring. If you are not all 3 having offspring can be highly stressful."_

"_What of your spark father?"_

"_He wanted us. He went to serve in the army but was killed in action. Our mother was only 16 when she got pregnant with us. When he died she was afraid to turn to her family for help so she abandoned us at an orphanage and forgot about us for 13 years. When we met up with her, she was married and had two sons. After a nasty confrontation with her, it was her husband that helped us get to family that didn't even know we existed but was more than willing to take us in."_

"_I had know idea things were so complicated."_

"_It happens. We become so wrapped up with whatever is going on around us that these things slip through the cracks. Each and everyone of us has some form of a sob story, even Miko. Still not sure who's is worse, ours or hers."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Miko nearly died when she was a baby. Complications during birth cause her mother to become infertile, loose the ability to have anymore offspring. When Miko pulled through her mother resented her for it. The relationship only got worse when her older brother was killed when he tried to retrieve something of Miko's. it came out during a family therapy session that she wished Miko went to retrieve it instead of her brother."_

"_Then Miko would have been killed."_

"_Exactly"_

"_What kind of person would wish death upon their own offspring?"_

"_That Ultra Magnus, is the billion dollar question. Despite going to her father's funeral over two months ago and actually meeting her, we're still figure that out." _

Ultra Magnus checked his internal clock and it read midnight.

"_Why don't you power down for a while. Otherwise you won't be fully functional during the day."_

"_Good night."_

Opal had covered herself with the blanket and drifted to sleep. Ultra Magnus's thoughts went back to being on alert as the other Autobots where silently traveling along the highway.

On the Nemesis

Megatron was released from the medical bay and was heading to his berth room when Soundwave approached him.

"_What is it Soundwave?"_

Soundwave showed Megatron aerial surveillance photos of an 8 vehicle convoy on the highway hours after they had left and them stopping in the town.

"_Where are they now?"_

Soundwave's visor switched to live feed showing them on a highway near a desert area.

"_Excellent Soundwave, prepare a strike team. We attack at day break."_

With the Autobots

It was the next morning when the Autobots had once again stopped to rest for a little bit before they headed back on the rode. The kids was eating breakfast near the lake and enjoying the sunshine. The Autobots had just finished their daily energon rations and was talking about the pass events.

"_You were right Optimus. These humans are not as different from us as I first thought." _

"_Glad to hear it." _said Optimus

"_Yeah, I had no idea they had so many different talents. Dancing, singing, Flying" _said Smokescreen

"_They weren't flying Smokescreen. They were simply defining gravity with the use of a swinging device." _said Ratchet

"_Well to the humans it looked like they were flying."_

"_Gotta admit that was impressive." _said Wheeljack

Bulkhead was heading towards the kids when he picked up something on his radar.

"_Optimus we got company."_

Just as he said that an explosion rocked the area. All the Autobot sprang into action, their first priority: ensure the Kids safety.

All the gang scattered and ran towards the Autobots as Decepticons dropped from the sky and opened fire on the group.

A blast knocked Miko back towards Starscream in the confusion. The rest of the children made it over to where the Autobots were and as Smokescreen ushered them away and kept guard.

"_Well, Well Autobots. It has been awhile, you are certainly along way from Darkmount." _spoke Megatron

"_Darkmount no longer exists Megatron."_

"_Yet we still have a base of operations, while you are traveling. Why don't you simply surrender? I would gladly accept you into our fold."_

"_We would never join Megatron." _said Ultra Magnus

"_Oh really? It would seem that I may have something that you want."_

Arcee realized what he meant and looked behind them she saw Smokescreen was still guarding over the children but she noticed that Miko wasn't with them. She turned back around and saw Miko pressing herself against the wall away from Starscream as he approached her with his blaster drawn and charged.

"_I believe she is the one that extinguished Hardshell's Spark when Wheeljack was nearly beaten. She would make a fine pet don't you think."_

The Autobots could only watch as Starscream reached for her but Miko dodged his hand and ran towards the pond.

"_Honestly must I do everything myself?"_

Megatron turns and goes after her. As Miko reached the water's edge he lifted his blaster and fired a shot ahead of her causing a wave of water to knock her back almost in Megatron's reach. She turns around to see the Decepticon leader towing above her. She got up to try and run again but her body didn't respond. Frozen in sheer fright Megatron closed in to capture her. All of a sudden Miko's eyes turned from a honey gold to a cyan blue and she lifted her arms and created a force field to protect herself at the same time knocking Megatron off his feet.

"_What is this?"_

"_You will not harm this child" _said Miko but in a different voice

'_That voice, it sounds so familiar.' _thought Wheeljack

The force field retracted and became and intense light blinding everyone for a moment. When it faded what stood before them was no longer human, but a Cybertronian with two katana blades attached to her back and body armor similar to Arcee but in Magenta and Cerulean Blue. The Decepticons didn't know what to do at first, they looked at Megatron for orders.

"_What are you waiting for attack, destroy the Autobots." _

The Vehicons went on the attack while Megatron stood and looked at what used to be a human girl.

"_Who are you?"_

"_That is none of your concern betrayer of Primus."_

"_What do you mean, Betrayer of Primus?"_

"_The blood of Unicron runs through you, the energon of many is on your hands including Dreadwing your former commander. And you dare demand that you be named the next prime? You are not worthy of the name. Not now, nor ever will you become a Prime."_

"_How dare you, I will become the supreme ruler of the galaxy." _

Megatron charges at the Warrior.

"_Foolish Mech." _was all that she said as she jumped high out of the way and landed behind him, pulling out one of her Katanas and sends a wave of energy his way. Megatron doesn't have time to dodge as the wave hits him full on and sends him flying across the pond and into a cliff side. The other cons were scrapped as Starscream went to tend to Megatron and call for a bridge. Once the cons had vanished Smokescreen came out with the kids. All of the Autobots stood back wary as the new Cybertronian approached not quite sure what to make of her. Wheeljack walked up to her and stared at her, surveying her he walked around her until he spotted the Katana in her hand. He quickly flashed back to himself placing a set of swords across a tomb.

"_I won't let you down master Syaori Prime"_

Wheeljack comes back to himself as steps back. He couldn't believe that he was once again standing before his former Master.

"Syaori Prime." he whispered before he sunk to his knees and placed his hands in front of him in a bow.

_"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" _asked Bulkhead

"_He is paying respects to his former Master which is not necessary ." _said Syaori She knelt before Wheeljack and lifted his head so he would look at her.

"_You have become the warrior that I knew you would be."_

"_You were watching me?"_

"_Of course, I was worried at first that you had let this war consume you but you had found your way to team prime and are a full swords-bot."_

"_Thank you, Syaori. That last thing I wanted to do was disappoint you."_

"_You never did."_

She helped Wheeljack off his knees and approached Optimus Prime.

"_So you are the one that succeeded me and defied his own teacher to save this world."_

"_I feared for the safety of my team as well as for this world." _

"_Contrary to Alpha Trion, your time was not at hand. Primus has a greater plan for you and the rest of your team."_

"_A greater plan?"_

Before Syaori could explain her form wavered. She fell to her knees and collapsed, Wheeljack caught her just before she hit the ground.

_"Master Syaori."_

"_It is alright Wheeljack. It's been awhile since I used my powers. I need to return into Miko's body to regain stability. All will be explained in due time." _the Blue glow appeared once again and encased Syaori. When it faded Miko's unconscious form was in Wheeljack's hand.

"_What did she mean a greater plan?" _asked Smokescreen

"_I guess we find out when Syaori reappears." _said Arcee.

"_We are not far from the new base. Autobots Roll out." _said Optimus

The kids got into the Autobots and pulled out. Soon enough they will be in Yuma and the new base. What they didn't realize is that Syaori would insure that they would go undetected by the cons.

A/N: done and done, you know what to do


	8. The Mission Revealed

Good Morning all, here we are with ch 8. The Autobots find out more about Syaori and her connection to Miko's Family.

Disclaimer: Hasbro Owns Transformers, I own nothing related to them except the DVD's.

Ch 8. The Mission Revealed

It has been a few hours since the group had arrived at the base, while most of the team explored their surroundings to secure it, Ratchet went to work on scanning Miko. Who had remained unconscious since the fight. The rest of the group stayed to make sure that she was gonna be alright. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were the first team to finish scanning their sector, they arrived to see Ratchet finish another scan on her.

_"How is she?"_ asked Optimus

_"Miko is…fine, I'm not picking up any trace of energon as if it dissipated after the battle."_

_"How is that possible? She unleashed a massive amount of energon to not only knock Megatron on his aft but completely blasted him across the pond."_ said Wheeljack

_"I know it sounds unnatural and even impossible but I am not picking up anything as far as energon."_

_"I guess when Miko awakens she might have more information for us."_ said Ultra Magnus

At Yuma bus station

Two individuals step of the bus that had just arrived. A man wearing an jean jacket with a white t-shirt and jean pants and a woman wearing a ankle length black skirt and gypsy style tan top with flats. Both were of Asian decent and carried one bag each but the man carried a large flat box.

_"Do we have everything?"_ asked the man

_"Yes but we need to make our way to the Military base and find our sister."_ said the woman

_"I am certain that the man we spoke to when we arrived will have one to meet us."_

Back at the base

_"Prime!"_

The Autobots knew was on the line and walked over to the screen.

_"Yes agent Fowler, what is it?"_ answered Optimus

_"You've got company coming."_

_"Cons?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

_"No, Family."_

_"I thought my mom was staying at the base."_ said Jack

_"Not your family Jack, Miko's"_

_"I guess her host parents didn't buy that she was alright."_ said Raf

_"Not her Host family, her brother and Sister from Japan."_

_"How did you just reveal our location, to a bunch of humans?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

_"It's complicated."_

_"How complicated is it?"_ asked Ratchet

_"Politically complicated."_

_"Not really explaining things."_ said Arcee

_"In many countries, High school and College students have an opportunity to study abroad or travel to a different country to obtain an education. In Miko case she traveled to America as a exchange student."_

_"How is that politically complicated?"_ asked Wheeljack

_"It's because she's an exchange student."_ answered Raf

_"She may be governed by US law under her student visa but that's as far as it goes. If her family feels that she is in any danger, they can go to a Japanese conciliate and have them request information on her whereabouts, despite anything that may be classified."_ said Sapphire

_"They're right, pacifying host families is one thing. Families of an exchange student whole new ball game."_

_"So what do we do? How much about us did you tell them?"_ asked Bulkhead

_"Relax two-ton, they already know about you. They weren't to clear on the details on how they know but they do."_

_"Where are they?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

_"They should of arrived at the Yuma Bus station an 30 mins ago."_

_"We'll pick them up and bring them here."_ said Optimus

_"Keep me posted, Prime."_ Agent fowler ends the call

_"So I guess we bring them here since they already seem to know about us."_ said Arcee

_"Bulkhead, you will pick up Miko's Family"_ said Optimus

_"We'll go with you bulk, they'll know who we are." said Sapphire who was standing next to Jack_

_"Very well."_

Bulkhead transformed and left with Jack and Sapphire.

_"Optimus, are you certain that these humans can be trusted?"_ asked Ultra Magnus

_"To keep a diplomatic situation from escalating we must put our trust in our human allies."_

_"And besides they're my family, they know when to keep a secret."_ said Miko

Ratchet went to Miko's side and scanned her.

_"How are you feeling?"_ asked Ratchet

_"Better but a lot of things are still fuzzy."_

_"You don't remember what happened?"_

_"Only bits and pieces. The last thing I remember was seeing Bucket head coming at me then this bright blue light and a voice saying "I'll take it from here."_

_"And that's when Syaori Prime appeared."_ said Wheeljack

_"Who?"_

_"She was one of the 13 original primes, Wheeljack's mentor."_ said Arcee

Miko's sight began to waver a bit and she swayed to the side. Opal ran to her side and caught her, placing her back on to the stretcher.

_"Miko must still be exhausted, we should let her rest some more before her brother and sister arrive."_ said Ratchet _"I'll keep monitoring her."_

_"Good"_ said Optimus

The Autobots went about their business or continued their exploring the new base while Opal stayed with Ratchet and Miko.

An hour later Bulkhead arrived with Miko's siblings along with Jack and Sapphire. When they were let out Bulkhead transformed and went over to Miko.

_"How is she?"_

_"Will be fine, she had woken up for a while right after you went to pick up Miko's siblings but she fell back into unconsciousness again."_ said Ratchet

Keiko walked up to Miko and caressed her face._ "Miko"_ she said sadly

_"Please forgive our tears, this brings back so many memories of us at the hospital back in Jasper."_ said Lao

_"Hospital?"_ asked Smokescreen

_"Several months ago there was a shooting at jasper high school that had left Miko in critical condition."_ explained Ratchet

_"Oh now I remember, Bulkhead told me about it."_

_"We stayed with her until she was released from the hospital."_ said

Lao

_"and the room smelled like flowers."_

_"Miko, you are alright."_ said Keiko relieved

Lao took Miko's right hand and kissed it then held it close._ "Welcome back dear sister."_

_"I missed you guys too."_

Once Ratchet had determined that Miko was stable enough to leave the medical bay she was brought into the new common area where they can finally discuss how Miko's family was connected to Syaori Prime.

_"So Syaori has already surfaced."_ said Lao

_"During a Decepticon ambush. Megatron was closing in on Miko when she appeared."_ said Optimus

_"How do you know about Syaori Prime?"_ asked Wheeljack

_"Transcripts of a monk that looked after our ancestor Mikoto Hakatashi."_ said Keiko

_"It was given to us by our grandfather after Miko had left for the states after our father's funeral."_ said Lao

_"Your Grandpa mentioned a mysterious force that saved Mikoto's life and that she became a famous swordswoman and married Lord Nakadai."_ said Raf

_"Wait, when did Grandpa mention this?"_ asked Miko

_"We didn't notice it at the time but you must of left the room during the last part of the story."_ said Jack

_"I was trying to figure out the visions I've been having during the week."_

_"What visions?"_ asked Lao

_"Flashes of Mako carrying me to the shrine, a blue light seeing a Mikoto's face, standing at his grave site…."_

Miko had leaned forward a bit looking like she was gonna go under, Lao had touched her shoulder and snapped her out of it._"Miko these visions must have been very strong to have such an effect on you."_ said Ratchet.

_"What else did the transcripts say?_" asked Arcee

_"They basically describe what occurred that night that Mikoto was said to pass. A metallic looking female kneeling before Mikoto placing her hands on her, a bright blue aura surrounding them both, then Mikoto rising and whisper "I understand, I will help you Syaori Prime."_ said Keiko

_"The same thing must of occurred when Miko was brought to your family's shrine when she was a baby."_ said Opal

_"Beep, chirp, Bleep, whirl"_ said Bumblebee

_"What did he say?"_ asked Lao

_"Syaori must have been watching over the family until she could find a way to Miko then to us."_ Translated Raf

_"But that still doesn't explain how Mikoto and your family knew about this mission that Syaori Prime was said to be on."_ said Ultra Magnus

_"That is where Mikoto's Memoirs come in, they describe what occurred the night she and Syaori met."_ said Lao he takes the old stack of papers bound with leather strings and Japanese script he carefully opens the book to a particular page and begins to read it.

_"As I laid there alone in the dark, my wounds from the Batosai sealing my fate I patiently wait for the end… [Mikoto continues] "Out of the corner of my eye I see a blue luminescent orb floating silently. I turn to see this orb become a spirit of a metallic being, eyes the color of the sky with a aura the same gentle color. I ask the being was she here to take me to paradise, my heart sank when she said no. She continued by saying that she was here to ask for my help. With my wounds I would be of no use to her or anyone. She goes on to ask of me if I were given a second chance would I help her then, I said yes. She had placed her hands upon my weakening body the aura that was around her shined brighter then enveloped my vision. The next thing I new I was on my feet standing before a great an powerful being. As I looked around I saw others but they were shrouded so I couldn't make out their faces only their eyes shown the same color as the first. The being spoke to me saying that his name was Primus and that these are the primes that came before Syaori. He went on to explain that their world will become overwhelmed by war and that he had sent Syaori to meet with their brethren to restore order and peace. Being that is what I want for my home I agreed to help her…. [Lao concludes] "but as my time has come to an end, I fear that I have not kept my promise to Syaori Prime so I must remain on this earth until I can lead her spirit to another perhaps a member of my new family. Someone who will be given another chance just as I was."_

_"So that explains everything, how Syaori became intertwined with Miko's family. How they know about us."_ said Arcee

_"Some how Mikoto knew that Miko would travel to America and lead Syaori to us."_ said Bulkhead

_"It is said that spirits can see into the future as well as the past. So Mikoto used that in order to keep her promise to Syaori as well as save one of her clansmen."_ said Sapphire

_"Why wasn't I told any of this?"_ asked Miko

_"Grandfather did not you to feel compelled to do anything that you did not want to. He wanted you to choose your own fate."_

_"That's why it felt normal to be around the Autobots, I want to help."_

_"Miko are you certain?"_ asked Optimus

_"My ancestor remained on this earth to save my life, the least I can do is help her keep the promise that she made all those years ago."_

_"How are we to contact Syaori? I mean it's not like she will just appear when summoned."_ said Jack

Miko's eyes had turned cyan blue as she looked at the group and once again spoke with Syaori's voice.

_"I believe that is up for debate Jack."_

A/N: so what you think? You know what to do.


	9. Secrets Unraveled

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Lost the inspiration for a bit. Don't worry got it back.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers Prime

Ch. 9 Secrets Unraveled

The entire group was aghast as Syaori had revealed herself but Miko is still present.

_"I wish to apologize for my abrupt exit, it has been eons since I used my powers. To use them so suddenly took a lot out of me and Miko but now that I have awakened my abilities it won't be as stressful on her the next time I use them."_

_"I guess it all makes since now."_ said Arcee

"What makes since?" asked Smokescreen

_"Why Miko always tagged along in battle, it was Syaori's Cybertronian Instinct."_

_"Yes I did have a hand in Miko following you. I guess it was the warrior in me, I needed to keep reminding myself that I'm not in my own body."_

_"How is it that you are able to manifest now?"_ asked Raf

_"Very simple, I'm in close proximity to a relic that would of have gone to the Iacon Hall of Records."_

_"What was it?"_ asked Wheeljack

_"My twin swords"_

Wheeljack took the swords from his sheaths and peered down at them.

_"It's not possible."_

_"It's is Wheeljack, it was my last wish that you were to receive them when you were ready."_

_"No, I chose these when I graduated from the Academy not the dojo."_

_"Wheeljack I would never lie to you my pupil, believe me you carry my gift to you to protect you."_

Syaori got up and walked over to the railing facing Wheeljack.

_"Let me reveal to you the origin of your swords."_

Wheeljack brought his helm within her reach and Syaori placed her hands on it. A familiar blue light glowed shining around them as Wheeljack started to reminisce about the past.

[Flashback]

A slightly younger Wheeljack entered the dojo and was looking around.

_"Hello? Is anyone here?"_

_"Ah come in Wheeljack, I've been expecting you."_

_"Jetstorm it's been awhile."_

_"Yes it has. I heard that you are about to graduate from the academy. You are about to enter a new stage in your life. Syaori would be very proud of you."_

_"Yes she would be."_

_"I have a gift for you, stay right here whilst I retrieve it."_

Jetstorm returned with a pair of Sword with familiar blades but different hilts.

_"Are those?"_

_"Yes, these were Syaori's swords._

_"I left these on her tomb the day she was buried."_

_"As her last wish she wanted these to be given to her most trusted pupil. But with such a gift comes great responsibility."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"War, Wheeljack. I fear that it will break out soon now that Orion Pax has been named the next prime and not Megatronis."_

_"Then these should be at the hall of records not with me."_

_"Syaori trusts you with these and so do I."_

Jetstorm gets up and walks past Wheeljack as if he was about to leave the room. Then quietly walks up behind him his servo glowing. Without warning he placed it on Wheeljack's helm while bracing him with his other servo.

_"Jetstorm what are you doing?"_

_"You now carry the weapon of a Prime you are now at risk of being recruited by Megatron's army, I cannot allow you to fall under his control."_

Wheeljack felt his strength leaving him as his vision faded.

_"Forget you had ever came here, Syaori would understand why."_

Wheeljack's optics off-lined for a second as he slumped in Jetstorm's grasp. He quickly regained consciousness and seen that Jetstorm was helping him to his peds.

_"Wheeljack are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."_

_"Well here let's get you outside for some air."_

Wheeljack was about to walk out the room when Jetstorm called his attention.

_"Wheeljack don't forget your swords, your commander would be cross with you if you left them."_

_"Oh yeah, he would be."_

Wheeljack picked up his swords and walked out.

'Syaori protect him.'

[end flashback]

The glow faded between them two as she removed her hands from Wheeljack's helm. Wheeljack stepped back and brought a servo to his pounding head. He wavered a bit as Bulkhead approached him as Wheeljack finally gave in under the lock that was removed from his mind bulkhead caught him.

_"Bring him over to the medical bay, bulkhead"_ said Ratchet

Ultra Magnus helped Bulkhead with Wheeljack over to the medical berth

_"Forgive me Wheeljack, Jetstorm was only following my request to ensure that the mission primus gave me would not mean the end of Cybertron."_

Syaori sat back down and her eyes turned from Cyan back to a honey brown.

_"Miko?"_ called Lao

_"I gonna need to lay down for a bit my head hurts."_

Keiko got up from the recliner and helped Miko to it and adjusted the seat.

_"Then you must rest. Everything will be alright."_ she says as she lays a comforter over her and she dozes off.

_"This has gotten real complicated, real fast."_ said Sapphire

_"Let's just hope the cons aren't aware of Syaori."_ said Jack.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked out to keep guard on the base while Wheeljack rested.

The Nemesis

_"How is this possible? How did a human become a prime?!"_ shouted Megatron hurling an unsuspecting Vehicon across the room.

_"Perhaps there is more to these fleshes then we thought."_ said Knockout

"_We must obtain this human and find someway to use her in against the Autobots to coheres a surrender, it proved to be effective on Cybertron."_ suggested Starscream

_"For once Starscream, you have a decent suggestion. Await my commands, I shall devise a plan to lure the Autobots out into the opening."_

At the Autobots base

Optimus stood next to the berth where Wheeljack was still resting on while Ratchet scanned his neural net.

_"How is he Ratchet?"_

_"He is resting comfortably. I can't imaging how he must feel now knowing that he's been carrying his mentors weapons all along."_

Lao walked up to them. When they noticed him they turned to speak to him.

_"Optimus-san, I wish to ask of Wheeljack-san's condition."_

_"He will be fine, how is Miko?"_

"_She will be alright, we have been guarding this secret for many generations. It is truly an honor to help those who have protected our world for many years."_

Lao bows to Optimus which was returned by both him and Ratchet.

_"The honor is ours."_ said Optimus

Miko had woken up while Lao was talking to Optimus looking less tired than she did before.

_"Miko, how do you feel?"_ asked Raf

_"A lot better, I guess Syaori need to rest so she let me take over. She's worried that if we don't take necessary risks the mission will fail."_

_"What necessary risks?"_ asked Jack

_"By letting the Decepticons capture her and take her aboard the Nemesis."_

_"Syaori is out of her fragging mind. There's no way Optimus will allow that nor will Bulkhead."_ said Sapphire

_"Allow what?"_ asked Optimus

_"Syaori wants to be captured by the cons. So she can be led to Cybertron to complete her mission."_ said Opal

_"Absolutely not, we can afford to loose such a glimmer of hope for our world, much less sacrifice one of our human allies."_ said Ratchet

_"Not to change the subject but I'm a little hungry."_ said Miko

_"Come I'll take you to the kitchen to get something to eat."_ Lao led Miko out of the room while the others finished discussing what Syaori has planned.

_"Optimus, I know you're not crazy about this idea but they have a space bridge, we can use that."_ said Jack

_"How?" _asked Arcee not sounding convinced

_"Miko and Syaori can bridge us to Cybertron and to the Omega lock. All we need to do is have her commandeer the ship long enough to do it."_ said Wheeljack

_"Shockwave has the cordial psychic patch, he would undoubtedly use it against Syaori."_ said Ratchet

_"Why do you think that Miko voluntarily left the room?"_ asked Keiko

_"So Syaori would be in the dark about what we're planning, so even if he did use it wouldn't have any effect of what we up to."_ said Wheeljack

_"We could follow them through the space bridge in my ship."_ said Ultra Magnus

Miko re-entered the room when the alarms started going off.

_"What is it Ratchet?"_

_"The Decepticons are close they are in the grand canyon region of the state but are heading in this direction."_

_"Then we must intercept. Autobots Roll out."_

Miko walked towards the Autobots her eyes turning blue.

_"I'm going with you."_

_"No Syaori, I can let you risk Miko's safety._" said Bulkhead

"_I can handle myself and so can Miko."_

_"Bulk you might not want to tick her off, Trust me."_ said Wheeljack

_"Very well Syaori, but you must revert back to Miko and ride with Bulkhead since you do not have a earth base vehicle form."_ said Optimus

_"Yes Optimus"_ she climbs into bulkheads vehicle form and all the Autobots minus Ratchet depart to face off with the Cons.

Near the Grand Canyon

The green vortex closes behind them as they transform. Bulkhead puts Miko on the ground and she transforms into Syaori with her blasters primed.

_"Be on your guard everyone the cons could be anywhere."_ said Optimus

_"Why not right above you."_ said Megatron

Out of nowhere blaster fire comes down on the team and they scatter. Insecticons screech as they fly in for an attack coming after Syaori. She dives out of the way and takes aim at the Insecticon and fires blowing the bot out of the sky. A Vehicon trooper advances on her and she easily makes quick work of him. Megatron noticing that the other Autobots are distracted sends knockout in with his stun-staff. Just as Syaori flips another Vehicons over her shoulder Knockout shocks her with his staff off-lining her.

The Autobots made quick work of the rest of the troopers but realized that it was a trick. As they turned and saw an unconscious Syaori in the arms of Knockout.

_"Well it seems as if, I won this bout. As soon as I discover how this prime managed to survive centuries after her death and why she is here this war will truly be over."_ said Megatron

Bulkhead tried to save Syaori but was knocked back by Megatron as they disappeared through the groundbridge.

_"No, Miko!"_

A/N: whew that took awhile sorry for not updating sooner but have been busy.


	10. Reprieves

Here we are guys almost at the end. It's taken a little long than I expected cause so many random ideas on how it will end keep coming up. For right now here's we'll meet a few other Autobot survivors plus someone from the past will be revealed as an ally not an enemy.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP

Ch.10: Reprieves

Ratchet opens a ground bridge and the Autobots come through. Bulkhead leaning on Wheeljack for support after his brief encounter with Megatron.

"_Wheeljack set him down here." _said Ratchet

He quickly scans him and sets to work fixing any damage that he saw. When he was finished he looked around and doesn't see Syaori.

"_I take it that Megatron took the bait."_

"_Bait?"_

"_Yes Ratchet, Phase one is complete." _said Optimus

"_Wait, What's going on?"_

"_We are using Megatron to activate the space bridge and head to Cybertron." _said Ultra Magnus

"_We will follow him in Ultra Magnus's ship and retrieve Syaori and take her to the Omega lock so she can complete her mission." _said Optimus

Bulkhead eased himself off the berth with a genuine look of confusion and shock on his face.

"_But what about Miko? Or is she expendable?"_

"_Bulkhead we have not forgotten about Miko but this mission….." _

Optimus was suddenly cut off by as a wrecking ball came out and knocked Optimus across the room.

"_Whoa." _said Jack

As Bulkhead charged in after Optimus he was restrained by Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus while Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen protected Optimus.

"_Bulkhead, easy buddy." _said Wheeljack

"_Soldier you just struck your commanding officer, that is grounds for a court marshal."_

"_Fragg protocol and regulation to the pit, this is personal."_

"_It is alright, release him." _said Optimus

Optimus got up as Bulkhead was released but he didn't charge.

"_Bulkhead you weren't told of the plan because of this exact reaction."_

"_I trusted you Optimus, you gave me a mission of my own when you assigned me to protect Miko. Seeing her in Knockout's grimy hands back on Cybertron was like he reach in and twisted my spark. I nearly loss Miko at the hands of fellow classmate and now she's back in the Decepticons clutches. Shockwave doing Primus knows what to her." _Bulkhead sank to his knees in defeat. _"I failed her."_

"_Bulkhead-san, you must have faith in Syaori that she will keep Miko safe." _said Keiko placing a comforting hand on his.

"_We all know Miko won't give anything up without a fight. She's too stubborn for that." _said Lao

"_I've always have faith in Miko." _he looks at Optimus and gets up off the floor. _"But if anything happens to her because of this mission, I'll never forgive you Optimus Prime."_

"_I understand Bulkhead."_

On the Nemesis

Shockwave is surrounded by Sakura trees as he sees a young Miko walking with her father down a shady path heading towards the shrine. Then it flashes forward to the day she was shot, he was surrounded by panicked students. He watches as she lies there bleeding and then as she is whisked away to the hospital. Then once again flashed to her room as she is huddled naked on the floor trying to get her anxiety under control. Then to the day she and the others were captured and brought to Cybertron to be used as bargaining chips to get the Omega Keys from the Autobots. He felt the environment wavering so he disconnected himself from the Cordial Link and detached it from Syaori's unconscious form. He left her in the lab while he went to report to his findings to Megatron. He instructed a nearby Vehicon to keep watch of the lab as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of site the Vehicon entered the lab and revived Syaori's systems. When she came to she quickly transformed back into Miko, she slid off the berth and crumpled to the ground breathing heavily. The Vehicon picked her up and brought her over to the table , she was surprised when it asked her if she was alright.

"_Why do you care con?" _she responded sharply

"_Kid there's a lot about me you don't know, let's just say I sympathize with the Autobots and want to end this war as much as they do. But for right now you should rest I'll take you to the brig so that both of you can recover from the Cordial Psychic Patch."_

"_You there what are you doing here." _said Knockout entering the lab

"_Caught this human trying to make a break for it." _

"_Well that wouldn't be a good thing, take her to the brig. Lord Megatron wouldn't want her to get underfoot or contact the Autobots."_

"_Yes Knockout." _

The Vehicon takes Miko out of the lab and heads down to the brig but instead of going to the brig the Vehicon heads to it's quarters and locks the door.

"_Now that we have some privacy, I need to speak to Syaori if you can spare the energy."_

Miko's eyes shifted color as Syaori assumed control.

"_Milady, I hoped that I would see you again."_

"_I had already contacted the others they will meet up with Optimus and his team near Cybertron's moon then will make their move. Once I am back with them you know what to do."_

"_Of course milady." _

"_Now take me to the brig, they are expecting me there."_

The Vehicon heads back out and heads to the brig bringing an semi-conscious Miko with it.

With Megatron

"_Are you certain there was no vital information that you could retrieve from Syaori Prime?"_

"_From her mind anyway, the organics mind kept interfering. I only saw memories from her mind. Including a startling image of her using Wheeljack's weapons system to extinguish an Insecticons spark. She could be more dangerous than we first thought."_

"_I'm fully aware of that fact shockwave and using the Patch is practically impossible on a human. Have our guest taken to the brig and hold her until we can use her against the Autobots." _

At the base

Bulkhead was outside looking over the landscape when Wheeljack walked up behind him.

"_Quite a view, huh buddy?"_

When Bulkhead didn't respond he sat down next to him.

"_Look I know you're pissed at me for not telling you about what was happening but I owed to my mentor not to say anything. She looked after me when no one else would give me a chance. I was there when she passed with her gone I had no one until I met you and the others. Besides Miko is a full-fledged wrecker she'll make it and she'd have a fit if she saw you like this."_

Bulkhead vents before he looks at Wheeljack

"_I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at Optimus. I'm mad at myself that I couldn't control my temper well enough not to be trusted with this information."_

"_Arcee and Bumblebee feel the same way if their partners were hurt and I'm sure they had the same feeling when the cons got a hold of 'em but know that these kids will stand by us all the way. Regardless of what happens."_

Bulkhead nods in agreement and gets up. Wheeljack stands as well and they head back inside.

"_By the way, nice right hook."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, caught prime completely off guard."_

Both chuckle but then turn when they heard and ships engine. They look up to see Ultra Magnus's ship land in front of them and the other Autobots and Humans come outside. Wheeljack noticing the humans wearing spacesuits.

"_You're coming with us?"_

"_Yeah, like you said ya'll need to make sure the cons don't nab us like they did last time." _said Sapphire

"_We made sure we have one for Miko when we get her back." _said Raf

"_We also managed to locate the space bridge. It is on the dark side of the moon out of view of any of our space telescopes." _said Opal

"_Autobots prepare to mobilize." _said Optimus

Everyone headed for Ultra Magnus's ship while Bulkhead walked up to Optimus.

"_Optimus, I want to apologize for earlier. I never meant to lash out like that and I…"_

"_It is alright Bulkhead, I know were only acting out of concern for your charge. I would of expected the same reaction from Arcee or Bumblebee if it were Jack or Raf."_

With the hatchet buried they entered Ultra Magnus's ship and took off into orbit.

On the Nemesis

Miko was sitting quietly in the brig recouping from the CPP when Knockout came in.

"_My my you have certainly have become a thorn in Lord Megatron's side haven't you?"_

"_What can I say? I was born to be a pain."_

"_This war is pretty much over. We know of your plan, well Syaori's plan to rebuild Cybertron in her image."_

"_What are you blabbing about?"_

"_Don't play coy, she's has a bigger ego than me. Oh well I guess once she restores home Megatron will end her existence and yours as well."_

"_Your crazy."_

"_Ciao" _Knockout walks out of the room and meets Megatron around the corner what they didn't know was that Miko had slipped into a trance and was contacting Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"_Seed had be planted, she thinks that we know about Syaori's plan."_

"_Excellent Knockout, the next probe should reveal more promising results. Shockwave ready the lab and the Patch_."

The Vehicon that was guarding over Miko's cell overheard this and grew concerned. Inside the cell Miko's body glowed blue and suddenly she was flying towards Ultra Magnus's ship.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack's optics suddenly glowed a bright blue and their bodies relaxed. Raf was the first to notice.

"_Guys something is happening to Bulkhead and Wheeljack." _

Ratchet came over to them and scanned them_. "Their vitals are stable." _

Optimus looked at their optics and recognized that look.

"_They are being contacted by Syaori."_

Inside the mind space

Bulkhead and Wheeljack was standing in what appeared to be a mountain range surrounded by Sakura blossom trees and a babbling brook.

"_What is this place?" _asked Bulkhead

"_You got me, I've never been hear before."_

"_This is my mind, well part of it anyway." _said Miko walking up to them

They turned around to see that her hair was once again long and she was wearing a white Kimono with pink flowers and matching Obi. Her long hair had two pink flower clips with dangling charms.

"_Wow, never seen you like that before either." _said Bulkhead

"_Dreams are what we make of it so I felt like being kinda princess-y"_

Just then Syaori appeared with a worried expression on her face.

"_Syaori what's wrong?" _asked Wheeljack

"_I fear that the Decepticons are starting to figure out my mission."_

"_Isn't that what you wanted?" _asked Bulkhead

"_Not the way I planned it."_

"_Relax they are just trying to punk you, making you slip up so when they use the cordial patch thingy they'll find out your mission." _said Miko

_"You're certain?"_

"_Yeah he's full of shit, you can tell by the way he spoke."_

"_Miko, language" _

"_Sorry Mom."_

"_We are about to depart for Cybertron, be ready to follow."_

"_You mean the entire warship is going?" _asked Wheeljack

"_Yes so we won't have much time. Tell Ultra Magnus and Optimus that you will rendezvous with the Ballistic Flyers near the dark side of Cybertron's moon." _

"_The Ballistic Flyers! I know them pretty well. We'll pass the message along."_

Miko sensed something was amidst and let herself fade a little.

"_Miko, what is it?" _asked Bulkhead

"_Someone is coming, we better go." _

The world around them faded and soon enough Bulkhead and Wheeljack snapped out of their trances and found themselves back on the ship.

"_What happened?" _asked Optimus

"_The Cons are about to move." _said Bulkhead

"_They're bringing the whole shebang with them, Syaori said that we'll be rendezvousing with an Autobot crew known as the Ballistic Flyers on the dark side of Cybertron's moon." _said Wheeljack

"_The Ballistic Flyers, I know of them by reputation only. They are fairly similar to the wreckers but they use flyers as their alt mode and they specialize in covert and undercover operations." _said Optimus

"_Not to mention being responsible for taking out key members of the Decepticon army before the planet went dark." _supplied Arcee

Ultra Magnus seemed to be the only one that was uneasy about meeting up with them. He concentrated on steering the ship towards the space bridge.

On the Nemesis

Miko came out of her trance just as the Vehicon that was guarding her cell entered.

"_I hope you have a plan because I over heard them saying that Syaori's mind will be unlocked with what knockout said."_

"_I already know he's bluffing. But Syaori told me to tell you that in order for Team prime to rescue us. You need to provide a distraction."_

"_How?"_

"_By finding Arachnid's stasis pod and releasing her." _

"_After what she did, you expect me to…"_

"_She knows of your past with her but her blood lust for Megatron could trump any desire to hurt you."_

"_I hope she knows what she's doing."_

"_Just have faith everything will be fine."_

The Vehicon steps out of the cell and stands guard again. Just then another Vehicon comes around the corner and relieves the current one. Instead of heading back to it's quarters it heads to the treasury where they were keeping all the captured items and Arachnid. The Vehicon walks over to the stasis pod and trains it's blaster at her head.

"_I could end this now, for my brother that you slain in cold blood. For the nightmares you invoked on his partner. Sadly you are needed so I have to let you live to be a distraction." _

The Vehicon pressed the release button on the pod then walks out so not to be seen. The pod breaks open and Arachnid steps from the pod into the room.

"_What good fortune is this? Someone has released me from my prison." _she glides to the center of the room and raises her arms.

"_Hear me, my Insecticon warriors. Your one and true leader has returned."_

Her hypnotic voice reaches all the Insecticons throughout the ship and they made their way to where she was. Arachnid steps out of the room to meet her army.

"_And now my minions, rise up and do my bidding."_

A ferocious battle cry erupted from the Insecticons as they took flight and swarmed the ship looking for Decepticons to destroy as well as damage the ship.

A/N: The end is nearly here get ready for a fierce fight ahead.

P.S. the Kimono can be viewed on my Pintrest page just look for 'China Hanfu Purple Dress white Kimono'


	11. The Rescue and Past Reflections

Hey ya'll happy father's day. Here's ch.11

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP

Ch. 11: The Rescue and Past reflections

Cybertron

A burst of green light appeared in space as the massive warship silently glided through heading towards it's home planet. Just as it closed a smaller ship sped past and made it to the moon of Cybertron. Meanwhile a similar but larger ship was out of sight but watching both ships appear and the smaller one breakaway on it's screen.

"_There they are, open a communications channel on a restricted band."_

Another Autobot activated the com-link and pressed a few keys.

"_Channel is open, Elita One."_

"_This is Autobot cruiser B-Zeta Delta, calling Autobot vessel. Do you receive me?"_

With team Prime

"_Optimus, we're receiving a message on a restricted band." _said Ratchet

"_What's it's origin?" _

"_It's an Autobot Battle Cruiser."_

"_That's gotta be the Ballistic Flyers." _said Wheeljack

Ratchet presses the message button as the Hail is once again played

_"This is Autobot cruiser B-Zeta Delta, calling Autobot Vessel. Do you receive me?"_

"_This is Autobot Cruiser Omega-one, Optimus prime speaking. We are receiving you." _

"_Elita One speaking , it is truly an honor to receive you sir. We'll send landing coordinates."_

"_Landing coordinates received."_

Ultra Magnus's ship headed towards the moon and soon enough all were aboard the Battle cruiser.

"_Welcome aboard Team Prime." _said Elita one

"_Thank you, how is it that you know that we would be here?"_

_"Syaori Prime contacted us, she has been in touch with us for awhile."_

"_How is that possible?" _asked Wheeljack

"_While the human vessel slept she would communicate with me while I was in recharge."_

"_That 'vessel' has a name, it's Miko" _said Bulkhead sharply

"_Mind your tone solider, you are speaking to a superior officer." _scolded Ultra Magnus

"_It is alright Ultra Magnus, Syaori had told us of the natives that are part of team prime. My apologies Bulkhead, I'm fully aware of your fondness for this Miko. Syaori is fond of her as well."_

Novaflare ran up to the group looking troubled.

"_What is it Novaflare?" _

"_The Decepticon warship. It's taken damage from within and is heading to the planet."_

"_Contact Jetstream and get them out of there."_

"_Jetstream?" _asked Bumblebee

"_She trained as a medic under me back on Cybertron." _said Ratchet

"_Jetstream was newly assigned to my war unit before her brother, my partner Tailgate was killed by Arachnid." _added Arcee

"_After the death of her attended Pyro from the Wreckers unit I took her under my direct command. I've never seen such bitterness from an young Autobot." _said Elita one

Ultra Magnus was indifferent when Pyro was mentioned this didn't go unnoticed by Opal as he walked away.

The Nemesis

Blaster fire and screeching Insecticons were raging throughout the entire ship as Arachnid was exacting her revenge on Megatron.

_"Yes that's it my armada, destroy this ship from within. I have some business to take care of with my former leader."_ Arachnid walked down the halls heading towards the bridge.

Meanwhile the Vehicon was heading towards the brig when it received a message through the com-link.

"_Understood" _

The Vehicon reaches Miko's cell and opens it. Grabbing her the Vehicon runs out of the room and makes it's way to the control room where it will be able to bridge off the Nemesis when the Con encountered Soundwave.

On the cruiser

"_Lock on and engage the warp gate." _said Elita

Just then the Vehicon pixilated and disappeared before shockwave could launch an attack. Team prime readied their weapons at the new arrival. The Vehicon turned around and revealed a slightly nauseous Miko.

"_Uh and I thought ground bridging was rough on the stomach." _

"_Miko" _shouted a relived Keiko

The Vehicon placed Miko down as her friends and family came up to her and hugged her. Bulkhead was elated that she was alright and knelt down to her level and offered his hand. Miko walked up to him and hugged his hand.

Elita one walked up to the Vehicon and extended her hand.

"_Welcome back, soldier."_

"_Thank you Elita, it's a good thing you called me when you did. It was getting hot over there."_

She deactivated her cloaking device. The form a Vehicon disappeared and in it's place was a teal Autobot with orange details. Arcee stepped forward and smiled.

"_Jetstream, I wondered what happened to you after the planet went dark."_

"_Arcee, I guess you're the last one out of our war unit."_

"_Last one?" _

"_Yeah Sparkplug died after escaping a combat brigade. It was too late when we found him, we're all that's left."_

"_That's too bad" _

While everyone was getting acquainted Ratchet set to work on checking Miko. Elita and Optimus went to talk in private to discuss their next move.

Novaflare went back to monitoring the Nemesis that was on fire and descending to Cybertron.

On the Nemesis

Shockwave had just reported that a Vehicon had abandoned ship with Miko/Syaori through a warp gate.

"_WHAT!? Locate that traitorous soldier and send a seeker armada to scrap it and bring back the prime."_

"_You have bigger problems to deal with than that Megatron."_

Megatron turned around to see a vengeful Arachnid standing in the doorway with two Insecticons behind her.

"_Arachnid, so you are the one responsible for this uprising. How is it that you got free from you stasis chamber?" _

"_You can thank one of your own for that, not that you will get the chance." _

Megatron unsheathed his sword and stood ready for an attack. The Insecticons split up and stalked to each side of Megatron while Arachnid readied her weapons. All three attacked Megatron at once.

In the Battle Cruiser's medical bay

Ratchet had just gotten finished scanning Miko and check all of her systems, Miko was just fine. He walked out to retrieve Bulkhead and her family. When they came in Miko had just put on her space suit (Not the space suit that jack wore going to Cybertron but the ones that the kids on Transformers Armada wore)

"_Miko you should not be up and about, you've had a very trying ordeal." _said Ratchet

_"I'm fine Doc Bot, just need to get out of here."_

_"Very well, just stay close to the sick bay."_ he turns to Jack and the others. _"Bring her back if there's any change for the worst."_

The group nodded and walked away with Miko asking a ton of questions.

In the command center the assembled Autobots were chatting when Elita one, Optimus and Ultra Magnus came in with an announcement.

"_Novaflare, open a communications channel to the entire ship." _

Novaflare pressed a few keys and gave Elita the thumbs up.

"_All hands this is Elita One with an important announcement. Each and everyone of you have served under me with honor, diligence and Bravery. With that being said I have relinquished command of the Ballistic Flyers to Optimus Prime and his second in command Ultra Magnus."_

_"What?" _Jetstream said quietly

"_I expect each and everyone of you to show them the same regard as you had shown me. That is all."_

Novaflare disconnects the P.A. system and stands from where she sits. Turning to her new commanders she salutes.

"_Novaflare, Communications officer reporting for duty sirs."_

"_Stormblaze, Pilot reporting for duty."_

"_Elita one, third in command reporting for duty."_

Jetstream stood there as each of her comrades saluted their new leaders with a slight look of disgust. When it came time for her to report in she walked pass Ultra Magnus and stood right in front of Optimus and saluted.

"_Jetstream, Covert operations and Medical officer reporting for duty sir."_

She walks back to her spot as Ultra Magnus clears his throat to get her attention.

"_Something wrong with your throat?"_

"_You are forgetting to address your commanding officer." _

"_You may be Optimus Prime's 2__nd__ in command but I'd rather jump into a smelting pit before I ever recognize you as my superior."_

Jetstream walks out of the command center with Elita calling her to come back.

"_My apologies sir, it appears she may have been around the Decepticons a little too long." _said Elita One

"_I'll go talk to her." _said Arcee _"she and I were part of the same war unit"_

"_Go Arcee, we need as many battle ready Autobots as we can."_ said Optimus

Arcee follows Jetstream out to talk her into coming back to the room.

"_Jetstorm we don't have time for this, we need to work together to stop Megatron and restore our home."_

"_Sounds like Optimus has trained you well."_

"_But that's not what's grinding your gears, it's Ultra Magnus."_

"_First serving Megatron for 7 Vorns and now this."_

"_What did he do to you to make you hate him so much."_

"_He took command of the wreckers and the majority were killed under his command including the mech I loved, Pyro."_

"_Was it love at first sight?" _

"_No, he grew on me. After Tailgate was murdered I buried myself in my studies and my work with Ratchet. Until he was brought into sickbay by Wheeljack and Bulkhead, a smoking wreck of a wrecker."_

[Flashback]

"_And what have we here?"_

"_A recon mission gone that went supernova." _said Wheeljack

"_Yeah, I'm gonna be pick shrapnel from my backside for a month." _said Bulkhead

"_Or….longer…..considering how big it is." _said Pyro weakly

Jetstream vents as she preps the examination room and summons Ratchet.

"_Set him on the berth here, the CMO will be here shortly."_

She walks out the room to get the tools that Ratchet would need to fix him up.

"_Primus….she's hot."_

"_The nurse bot?" _

"_Yeah, her optics are like blue pools of smelting iron." _

"_You must of hit your helm harder than we though for you to be babbling like that." _said Wheeljack

"_That would be for me to determine." _said Ratchet accompanied by Jetstream

"_For right now I'm gonna need you two to step out while I examine him. Just make sure you don't go too far because I'll be examining you next."_

After the examine was over and he assigned the lighter repairs to Jetstorm he left to examine the other two. There was a stint of silence between the two, the only sound was the torch welding some of the gashes on Pryo's frame.

"_So how long have you been here?"_

"_It's been several stellar cycles."_

"_Any downtime?"_

"_Don't feel the need. Too many of you soldiers bring yourselves in here with injuries ranging from lost servos to missing voice boxes that keep me pretty busy."_

"_That seems important but not to much fun."_

"_I'm training to be a CMO, I don't have time for fun."_

"_Everyone has time for some fun."_

[End Flashback]

"_And that's how it started. I've seen him with various injures, some I think he got on purpose just to see me. But then Ultra Magnus took control of the Wreckers, Wheeljack deserted while Bulkhead had transferred to Optimus's war unit before he took over. Over 2000 missions the wreckers had done and the worst injuries are a cracked gasket and dangling servos. First mission Pyro went on was his last, dying in a Tox-en cloud while his commander abandoned him."_

"_You don't know that." _

"_Don't I, I've read Ultra Magnus's report. He's nothing but a coward that hides behind his rank. I'll never, ever salute him."_

With Team Prime

"_Ultra Magnus, what happened to Pyro was not your fault." _said Ratchet _"You had the rest of your unit to look after."_

"_Sounds like an excuse to me." _said Wheeljack

"_Not helping Jackie, besides_ _Pyro wouldn't want everyone to die rescuing him. He knew the risks that we take. It's just a shame that Jetstream can't see that." _said Bulkhead

"_Jetstream made the mistake of falling for a soldier that would take on missions that they quite possibly not come back from." _said Ultra Magnus

"_So you're saying that she brought this on herself?" _said Elita-one incredulously

The children came in to the conversation just as it was starting to heat up.

"_Soldiers shouldn't fraternize when there is a war for our very survival going on."_

"_But you can't control what your spark wants." _said Miko

"_No one asked you to enter this conversation, Human."_

All of a sudden Syaori appeared and completely knocked Ultra Magnus on his aft, her voice booming.

"_You watch your tone Magnus, you are addressing a Prime. Love is everything. It is what drives every living being in the galaxy. Wither it be for power, money or family. It is the single most infinite force that can never be removed or gotten rid of."_

At this time Arcee and Jetstream came in after feeling a strong force throughout the ship and saw the seen develop.

"_That's your problem, you've spent so much time fighting that you had forgotten what it's like to love and be loved in return. That is something that can not be taught at an academy, you must learn this on your own." _Syaori backed away from him and transformed back into Miko. Jack steadied her as she wavered a bit but regaining her composer.

The mood of the entire bridge was tense, Optimus saw fit for everyone to get some rest because there will be along and difficult battle ahead. Because for reasons unknown they would have to deal with more than just Megatron but whomever is causing the Nemesis, the ship that had destroyed the Autobot base to go down.

A/N: whew man my hands are tired and it's late gotta work in the morning so peace out.


	12. Restoration

Hey people. Thanks to everyone that has followed, favored and or reviewed this story. It's given me the inspiration to continue and finish my other two stories that are in hiatus so be sure to be one the look out of new chapters for Rise of Rinayu: an Inuyasha fan fic and Keeper of the Moon: a Mighty Duck Story.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP

Ch12. Restoration

The humans and some of the Autobots had been resting for about an hour after the confrontation between Ultra Magnus and Syaori Prime.

Bulkhead of course stayed with Miko while she rested in the palm of his servo. Elita one observed this for sometime before Optimus walked up to her.

"_An interesting pair, those two."_

"_Miko and Bulkheads friendship has grown from just a mere guardianship. At first he was concerned that he would misstep and injure her but she has proven to be strong against adversity."_

"_I heard that he actually took a swing at you and connected over her."_

"_Yes, bulkhead is definitely a heavy hitter."_

Elita one chuckled as they headed back to the bridge.

In Miko's mind

Miko met up with Syaori on a restored Cybertron.

"_What's going on?" _

"_The in-fighting amongst the Decepticons is now near its peak. We must move in order to restore Cybertron."_

"_How? They probably know that the omega lock is the key."_

"_That's merely the gateway to the Lock of Primus."_

"_The Lock of Primus?"_

Outside her mind

Bulkhead heard part of the conversation as he came out of a light recharge and stared into his palm to see Miko still asleep but mumbling. All of a sudden she bolts up and jumps out of his servo heading towards the bridge with bulkhead running after her.

On the Bridge

"_The Lock of Primus"_

"_Miko, what's the matter?" _asked Optimus

"_The way to restore Cybertron all at once."_

"_What are you talking about?" _asked Jetstream

"_The gateway to the core of the planet, the Lock of Primus."_

"_I heard about it in ancient texts, the omega lock was built on top of the Lock of primus to act as a conduit. The well of the all sparks was far too powerful to venture in and activate it." _said Ratchet

"_But how are we gonna get to it now that the Omega Lock is destroyed?"_ asked Arcee

"_Now that the way has been cleared Syaori can transfer the power that Primus gave her to restore Cybertron." _said Miko

"_Easier said then done. We don't have just Megatron to deal with anymore." _said Jetstream

"_Who else is there?" _asked Arcee

"_Arachnid"_

"_What? How did she get free?"_

"_I…let her out"_

"_What do you mean you let her out?" _said Arcee angrily

"_Believe Arcee, I would of snuffed her spark the moment her stasis chamber was brought aboard the nemesis."_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_It wasn't my call to make. Syaori used Arachnid's lust for revenge to formulate the escape."_

"_And now we have two Decepticons at war with each other, what if they decide to call a truce and turn against us." _said Ultra Magnus

"_That's where our reinforcements come in." _said Syaori

"_Reinforcements?" _asked Optimus

*Radio Static*

"_This is Autobot battle cruiser Echo-7 9ner calling B-delta Zeta"_

Novaflare activated the channel

"_This is B-delta Zeta, we read you loud and clear."_

"_So when's the kick off?"_

"_This is Optimus Prime, the mission begins now."_

"_Yes Sir."_

[Call disconnects]

_Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Jetstream you will accompany Miko and Syaori to the Primus lock. We will provide cover." _

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Elita-one you will lead the flyers into battle to even the odds against aerial assaults from both Arachnid's armada and Megatron's"_

"_Yes Optimus"_

"_Ultra Magnus and I will lead the others in an all out assault on the ground units. Neutralizing any and all possible ways of attacking Bulkhead's team."_

All nodded in agreement.

"_Novaflare, please open a communications channel to the other ship and broadcast on this one as well."_

"_Yes sir"_

"_All hands, this is Optimus Prime. We are in for a fight for our survival and our planets revival. There is a high probability that some of you will not see the outcome of this mission. I cannot ask you to put up your lives for this mission. If you feel that this is too great of a task for you to take part of, speak now without fear of judgment, ridicule or punishment."_

Optimus Prime was met with silence from both ships.

"_We will never back down from a con." _said Wheeljack

"_Our fallen brothers and sisters would want us to keep fighting." _said Bumblebee in chirps and whistles

"_In honor of Cliffjumper and Tailgate." _said Arcee

"_For Pyro." _said Jetstream

"_For all of our friends here and on earth."_ said Bulkhead

"_Let's do it."_ said Elita one

"_Autobots, prepare for battle."_

A tremendous war cry erupted across the radio and the ship as the Autobots mobilized and prepared to warp down to the planet.

On the nemesis

Grunts and clashes were heard as Arachnid and Megatron were still fighting one another. Her two Insecticons were badly wounded but still trying to fight. The bridge was heavily damaged due to the fighting all the while Soundwave was trying to stabilize the ship but it was no good as the ship was close to impact in the sea of rust. He had no choice but to shut down the engines and brace himself for impact. As the Nemesis scrapped along the ground parts of the ship started to come off and soon it rested on it's side with the engines smoking. The sudden jarring of the ship caused Arachnid and Megatron to lose their balance and fall the Insecticons took the opportunity to try and deliver a final blow to Megatron only to have holes blasted through each of their spark chambers. Both fell to the floor dead and Arachnid regained her footing and snarled at him.

"_You have won this round but the war isn't over yet." _as Megatron opened fire she escapes through a hole in the wall and leaves the ship her army following her.

"_Knockout status report."_

"_95 percent of the ship is damaged beyond repair half of our army has been taken out by the Insecticons and we have two battle cruisers on radar."_

"_Decepticon?"_

_"No my liege, Autobot. It appears that we were followed." _

Soundwave walked up to Megatron and showed him the surveillance footage of the Vehicon stealing Miko away from the lab and to it's quarters, then releasing Arachnid.

"_It would appear we had an Autobot in our midst this whole time. And now Optimus is fixing to end our little game. Decepticons prepare for battle." _

On the Battle cruiser

Bulkhead's team were setting to depart when the rest of the humans arrived to see them off.

"_Hey guys, here to see me off?" _said Miko

"_Yeah" _said Jack _"Don't do something crazy."_

"_Oh well, I was going to help a former prime restore a planet but if you don't want me too."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_I know"_

"_Be careful Miko" _said Raf

Sapphire and Opal walked up to her and hugged her trying not to cry.

"_You come back now, ya hear?" _said Sapphire with a shaky voice

"_We promised that we make your prom dress for senior year." _said Opal with tears falling

Keiko and Lao came forward and stood beside her friends and presented her a dagger with two dangling charms representing her two homes, her birth home and her American home. Japanese cherry blossom wood sheath stained red and polished. Then they presented a Katana Blade with the family's crest on the hilt in gold. An polished Onix sheath covers a double edge sword giving it's carrier protection on both sides.

"_Kami wa anata o hogo shi, shimai shin'ainaru anata o anzen ni tamotsu koto ga arimasu." _said Lao

"_Chichi to Mako wa doyo ni anata o mite iru" _said Keiko with tears in her eyes. She caressed Miko's face and placed her forehead onto hers. Lao embraced her as well then jack and the others embraced her. The three bot team stood by and watched.

"_They act like she's not coming back." _said Jetstream quietly

"_We're not sure what's gonna happen when Cybertron is restored for all they we know this may be the last time they'll ever see her." _said Wheeljack

"_Like Syaori said love is the powerful thing. It can give someone peace, resolve and hope." _said Bulkhead

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Elita one came into the warp gate room as the group was breaking up the hug.

"_This is it, now we will provide the first strike against the Decepticons while you are warped to the site of the omega lock. All of our forces will attempt keep them at bay long enough for Miko and Syaori to activate the lock."_ said Ultra Magnus

"_Safe journeys, to all and let us come back safely." _said Optimus

"_Yes sir" _everyone chorused

Novaflare activated the Warp gate and Little by little Autobots from both battle cruisers were appearing on the ground and facing the Decepticon Army that was in front of them. Finally Optimus and Ultra Magnus joined the Autobot army that had amassed on Cybertron.

"_Well, well Optimus. You have certainly been busy since we last met your ranks have grown." _said Megatron

"_Your rein of terror ends today Megatron, Once and for all." _Said Optimus

"_Not if I don't put an end to your spark permanently." _

Megatron led the charge towards the Autobots while Optimus led them towards the Cons. Battle cries echoing across the field as both sides clash, the ultimate battle underway.

Novaflare as well as some of the skeleton crew monitored the battle as well as any possible security breaches from Decepticon forces. Thankfully Novaflare had worked under Soundwave and Shockwave before the war and was able to anticipate any moves they might make and took countermeasures to prevent any unauthorized entry on the ship. While the battle was underway Bulkhead's team was ready to head down the Omega lock and complete Syaori's mission.

"_Due to the interference of the rust storm I can't warp you straight to the Omega Lock. The closest I can get you is about 200 cliques east so I suggest you haul aft when you get down there ."_

The rest of the humans walked up to the team and gave Miko one last hug.

"_Good luck guys." _said Jack

"_Don't worry, we'll be back." _said Miko _"We just gotta save the galaxy."_

She climbed onto Bulkhead's servo and stood by clutching the sword and dagger for strength. Novaflare activated the warp gate and all four beings were gone, transported down to Cybertron's sea of rust.

When they arrived the winds were blowing so hard it nearly knocked Miko out of his servo so he transformed to block her from the rust.

_"So where to now chief?"_ asked Wheeljack

_"Just like Nova said we head east."_

_"And to haul aft._" added Jetstream jokingly

_"Let's move out."_ said Bulkhead

Wheeljack and Jetstorm transformed and followed Bulkhead to the east towards the Omega Lock."I wonder where they are going?"

"_They are heading to the Omega Lock, my queen." _said one of the Insecticons

"_We over heard that the human girl is a prime reborn and has been charged with restoring the planet." _said another

"_Excellent let us see if the legend is true" _Arachnid led what was left of her Insecticon army after the three Autobots

On the battlefield

The fighting was fierce as both sides refused to yield to the other. Starscream saw the opportunity to strike and led a seeker armada towards Optimus prime in a sneak attack but was cut off by Elita One's Ballistic Flyers armada

"_All units open fire" _Elita shouted over the com-links

Decepticons were falling out of the sky as the engines were being shot while some of the flyers were taken damage as well. The ground forces were also taken on both sides cyan blue staining the rusty red ground as red and blue blaster fire soared through the air.

Megatron knew that the humans had to be somewhere close trying to get the upper hand he had Soundwave try and access the Autobot battle cruiser in order capture them but thanks to Novaflare's efforts he was thwarted. However it didn't deter him from gaining access to the other cruiser. The Autobot crew that was on board tried fighting off the intruder but he used the sonic disrupter to damage the ship causing it to go down. Novaflare tried raising them on the com-link but to no avail as the ship burned up in the atmosphere on entry. Soundwave however had bridged off the ship before and was back on the Nemesis and reported to Megatron that one of the ships was destroyed.

"_Excellent Soundwave, soon all of the Autobots shall fall before me."_

At the Omega Lock

The rust storm finally settled revealing the results of the previous encounter with the cons which had led them to this point.

"_Keep your optics peeled, some of bucket heads troops could of slipped by the others." _said Bulkhead

"_I'll make sure that everything is clear before she makes the switch." _said Jetstream and flew off to clear the area.

"_Bulk, I just got some news." _said Wheeljack

"_What's up?"_

"_Echo 7-9ner just went down."_

"_How?"_

"_Soundwave, he managed to get aboard." _said Miko

"_How do you know that?" _

"_I saw it, Novaflare managed to keep Soundwave out so he attacked the other ship. We can't wait any longer, we have to do this now."_

"_It's your call buddy."_

Bulkhead vented heavily as he slightly felt that this was Optimus's way of getting back at him for that punch.

"_Let's do it."_

Miko got out of Bulkhead still holding the dagger and sword. Wheeljack and Bulkhead took positions around her to make sure that nothing happened to her as she transformed. A bright light appeared as Miko took refuge inside of Syaori, the dagger and sword growing to Autobot size as Syaori appeared and took a hold of them. Syaori walked over to the destroyed Omega lock and placed her servos on to it and started to let the powers seep through and reach the core of the planet. The Omega lock started to glow and the broken ring started to repair itself as she began to restore Cybertron. Bulkhead and Wheeljack heard a familiar screeching noise as the turned to see several Insecticons flying right at them opening fire. They took positions and returned fire with the weapons that they had picked up from Ultra Magnus and started picking off the remaining Insecticons one by one. Little did they know a shadowy figure was watching the entire battle unfold and saw what happened next.

After the last Insecticon was down they turned to see Arachnid holding a blade dangerously close to Syaori's main energon vein.

"_So this was the big plan. Rebuilding Cybertron, how quant. Lord Megatron should be pleased that I not only hand over they key to restoring home but the end of the Autobots. Then I'll eviscerate him for what he has done to me and rule Cybertron for myself." _

Bulkhead made an advancing move but Arachnid moved the blade closer so he backed off. Out of nowhere a splatter of energon hit the ground, Arachnid's limbs went limp as she realized what had just happened. She released Syaori and both collapsed to the ground Bulkhead catching Syaori before she did.

Wheeljack walked up to Arachnid to figure out what happened, a pool of energon had collected from the small blaster hole through her helm. He looked up to see where that shot came from, sure enough he saw Jetstream walking up to them disarming her blaster.

"_Nice Shot."_

"_Now my brother can rest in peace"_

Bulkhead carried Syaori back over to the Omega Lock to finish the mission. An nearby Insecticon got up and was about to blast bulkhead in the back.

_"Bulkhead, behind you." _

Wheeljack ran to cover bulkheads back when the attacking con stopped just as Wheeljack was about to take the hit.

He looked to see a familiar Sword sticking out through the chest plate of the Insecticon. It was removed and the beast fell to reveal Jetstorm, Syaori Prime's successor at the old dojo.

"_Jetstorm, your alive."_

"_Well what did you expect, to have fallen with the others?" _

"_No, I…it's just that no one has seen or heard from you in Vorns."_

"_We'll have plenty of time to catch up later right now we have a planet to restore."_

Bulkhead placed Syaori down and the power transfer continued soon enough the ring was floating above them and the lock had transformed. Syaori was now floating above them as tendrils came out of the core of the planet and wrapped around her. She looked up to the well of the all spark and released the energy that was given to her by primus. Her body shined brightly that the four Autobots present had to shield their optics. The wall of light passed throughout Cybertron and restored everything. In the sea of rust the light came and rushed through all Cybertronians and the fighting stopped. A beam of light then traveled to earth and the remains of Darkmount had vanished, the damages caused by it were repaired then continued through out the universe. Back on Cybertron Syaori's voice rung out along with the voices of the Primes.

"_The battle that had destroyed our world is now over. A new world has begun, we must put aside our differences and learn from the mistakes of the past or be doomed to repeat them. There will no longer be Autobots and Decepticons as now we are united under one symbol."_

All the Cybertronians looked at their insignias and saw not Autobot or Decepticon but the symbol of primus. The creator of all Cybertronians.

Optimus looked at Megatron and noticed the his optics were no longer red nor purple but were as blue as his and so where the others. Megatron walked up to Optimus being weary of any tricks Optimus took an involuntary step back.

"_Optimus, primus has shown me the out come of this battle. If I were to have continued I would have been defeated. Let us end this peacefully and I as well as my followers will stand trial for the atrocities committed through out this war." _He lowers himself to on knee and places his blade on the ground. The other Decepticons followed suit.

"_I Megatron, leader of the Decepticons hear by offer my surrender to the leader of the Autobots."_

After a few moments of consideration, Optimus accepted the surrender and the remaining troops were taken into custody.

Syaori felt herself weakening as she started to slip through the veil.

"_Bulkhead"_

He looks up and sees a small sphere appear and start to float down towards them.

"_Take care of her. She is very precious."_

"_I will"_

Then she looks at Wheeljack with peaceful optics.

"_I am proud of you my pupil, I will always be with you."_

With a flash of light she vanishes into this air. They look around and see the most beautiful sight ever, their home restored.

"_Bulkhead, what's your status?" _he heard Optimus say over the com-link

"_In awe, Optimus. In complete Awe."_

"_Understood and your team?"_

He looks over to see Wheeljack smiling, Jetstream on the verge of crying for joy and Jetstorm in humble satisfaction.

"_All accounted for plus one."_

"_Miko?"_

He looked in his hand and saw the crystal sphere with her inside.

"_Unknown, she's incased in a crystallized sphere."_

"_Stand-by for evacuation." _

"_Roger"_

Shortly after they were aboard the battle cruiser and the orb was in the sickbay being examined. A few hours later Ratchet came out of the examination room.

"_I have scanned the orb from inside and out. It appears that in order for Syaori to fully split herself from Miko she had to separate her spark from her body." _

"_That's what came out of the light and she told me to take care of her." _said Bulkhead

"_Whoa hold on, that's Syaori Prime's spark?" _asked Jack

"_What's left of it. Her spark was extinguished so she used it as a capsule to protect Miko."_

"_Syaori Prime was a noble bot and it was an true honor to see her once again." _said Wheeljack

"_Indeed" _said Jetstorm

"_How long until Miko wakes up?" _asked Raf

"_I have scanned her body and she shows no ill effects aside from exhaustion, so that would depend on her."_

Everyone left to head back towards earth leaving some of the Autobot forces to stay and rebuild, not to mention keeping the Decepticons from causing a rebellion.

Inside Miko's subconscious

Miko wandered the grassy fields in a cream and green kimono with a green parasol, the sun was shining with a gentle breeze. She saw a Japanese Oak tree with a person underneath. As she got closer she recognized the face, it was her brother Mako.

"_Mako?" _

The young man turned and smiled when he saw her. Miko dropped her parasol and ran up to him and hugged him, tears falling from her eyes.

"_Shh don't cry Miko, I'm here."_

"_I missed you Mako. I though of you everyday."_

"_I know and I'm glad that you're safe. I was afraid that you might not make it." _

"_Have you seen dad?"_

"_Yes and he's fine"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_He is in heaven, I wanted to be here but he couldn't."_

"_I didn't even get a chance to say good bye to him."_

"_He knows how you feel. He is very proud of you and so am I."_

"_I am proud of myself too. I never thought I would have come this far."_

"_There's a lot more to come. Follow your own star Miko, it will lead you to wonderful things." _

He embraces her as he looks to the skies and a bird flies above.

2 years later

"_As you venture forth in to the unknown, know you and only you can create your own destiny. Congratulations Jasper high school's 2015 class. Please move your tassels from the right to the left side of your caps." _said the principal

A sea of Blue and White did as they were instructed as a cheer went up in the audience. The band started playing as the graduates were called up on stage to receive their diplomas. After the last row of students from the football field, Jack led his friends from the chorus stage to the class advisor who was announcing the graduates and their school of career.

"_Jackson Darby, He will be attending UCLA on a full scholarship this fall. He will be majoring in political science." _

"_Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, He will be the youngest to attend M.I.T and then transferring to Oklahoma state university where he will be majoring in Computer Science."_

"_Miko Nakadai, She has been accepted to Julliard School of Art and Music in New York, NY and has confirmed that she will be attending this fall."_

"_Sapphire Rainfeather, She will be attending New York University this fall to study Fashion Design and marketing."_

"_Opal Rainfeather, She will also be attending New York University to study Fashion Photography and Design."_

As each walked across the stage they looked into the crowd to see not only their blood family but their Autobot family in Vehicle mode in the parking lot no doubt filled with pride. After the graduation the kids managed to sneak away from their families to get in one last ride before they went their separate ways.

**Miko Narrating**

"_A lot has happened in the past 2 years. For starters we have all graduated from high school and starting college in the fall. Bulkhead is so proud. Unfortunately there was one Autobot missing from the group, Ratchet that grumpy ole bot had passed last year. It took us all by surprise, Optimus most of all. I guess he figured that now that the war is over he can finally rest. Optimus said that we could come to visit his tomb while acting as appointed diplomats for earth. Yes you heard right, the Autobots had finally revealed themselves (in a government staged event of course) but have chosen us to represent earth. There was this big ceremony at the UN and everything. Speaking of Cybertron all is well there, Megatron and the Decepticons have been tried as war criminals and in a surprising turn have been acquitted.(not the most popular decision, mind you) but Optimus had explained that if we were to show cruelty to them as they would to us if they were the victors of this war then we repeat the mistakes of the past and this whole starts over again. (Makes since don't ya think)_

_As far as the rest of team prime Ultra Magnus has taken over as head commander for the Academy (help the poor souls that go there), Bumblebee and Smokescreen have graduated themselves, from scouts to warriors. Arcee and the other lone wolf, Wheeljack have 'hooked-up' and are expecting their first sparkling. Bulkhead is now in charge of a different wreckers crew, construction. How's Optimus? He is now the high chancellor for Cybertron. With his sound judgment and kind spark I know that Cybertron will prosper. I guess things really do work out for the best as long as you have faith in your friends and in yourself."_

A/N: finally done. Thanks for reading and review until next time.

P.S. if you want to know what Lao and Keiko said Copy use Google translate. Whomever created that is a genius.


End file.
